The Sheriff's Ward
by SunKissed Desire
Summary: A young girl with no family is left in the care of Sheriff Vaisey. Lacey competes against Guy of Gisborne for the Sheriff's favor because she has nothing else. Later, however, she discovers a clue to her past and becomes determined to find out where she came from and who her parents really were. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This story will tie in will some of the episodes of Robin Hood through the point of view of my OC, Lacey. This chapter begins with season 1's episode, Parenthood. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Warning: MA content_**

 _Chapter 1_

 _Rivalry_

My satin sheets absorbed the sweet our bodies released. I could feel the damp linens cushion my back as I breathed heavily. He first kissed my lips, followed by my breasts, then my belly, before finally moving between my legs. I felt his tongue gently message my womanhood. I moaned in pleasure.

"That feels good, Brian," I groaned, tilting my head back.

He stopped and raised his head up. "My name's George."

I rolled my eyes. I forget Brian was the guy I invited into my bedroom last week. "Yeah, whatever. Just keep going, George."

George started again but soon paused to ask, "You're going to do me after, right?"

I nodded quickly, "Sure."

He started to kiss and lick between my legs again. I moaned, touching my own breasts. George was good, I had to admit, much better than Brian, who needed constant couching. Perhaps I'll invite him to my room a second time. I didn't usually do that unless a really enjoyed a man's pleasure.

Just as I felt my sensation reach almost it's maximum intensity, I heard a knock on my door.

"Seriously?" I grumbled, but George didn't stop, not until I smacked his head. "Get up, you idiot. Someone's here!"

"Who is it?" I called out.

"It's the bloody king of England!" I recognized Sherriff Vaisey's voice. "Now open up before I have Gisborne kick down the door."

I hissed to George, "Quick, grab your clothes and hide in my closet!"

Once he did as I commanded, I said, "Just come in, Sheriff."

Just as those words escape my breath, the door burst open, and a fumed Sheriff stormed in with Guy of Gisborne behind him.

"What are you still doing in bed?" Vaisey demanded, storming around the room.

"I'm sorry, Sheriff," I replied in a huff. "I just wasn't feeling well, that's all."

"Well, let me tell you something, little missy," he snarled back. "If you're ever sheriff one of these days, you won't have any sick days!"

I rolled my eyes when his back turned as he continued to rage on. I merely pulled the covers above my chest, waiting for them to leave so I could get dressed.

Gisborne remained calm, with his arms folded, but I noticed his eyes fixate on something. He smirked. My heart dropped when I realized it was George's boot lying on the ground in front of my closet.

I glared at Guy, but he continued to smirk at me.

"And while you continue to lie in here," Vaisey raged on, "Hood is winning!"

"Sheriff," Guy interjected subtly, nodding his head towards the boot.

Fortunately for me, Vaisey paid him no attention.

"Gisborne, let's go!" he snarled before storming out of the room.

Guy, however, lingered behind, taking a step closer to my bed. He bent over and placed his hands on each side of me. I took a firmer grip on the sheets. Our faces were only a hand's length apart.

Guy turned his head towards the closet and said, "You can come out now, Brian."

"It's George," I said through gritted teeth.

Guy raised his eyebrow and smirked, as a sloppily dressed George emerged from the closet. "You seem to be breezing through men faster than usual. You know, one day, the Sheriff will catch you with your indecencies."

George grabbed his lingering boot and stumbled out of my room.

I sat up straighter and smirked right back at Guy, replying, "Well, it doesn't look like it's going to be this day. Now, will you please get out of my room so I can get dressed?"

He huffed and tilted my head. "Very well. You better hope I don't say anything to the Sheriff."

I giggled and retorted, "Go ahead and try. At this point, it would just be your word against mine. You may be his right hand man, but I'm still his ward."

Without another word, Guy stormed out. I huffed and got out of bed and threw on my dark green gown. I brushed my light brown hair behind my shoulders.

I could not recall exactly how long Guy and I have been rivals. We never really got along from the moment we met when he first started working for Vaisey. Before, Guy of Gisborne came along, I was the only right hand. I was the one Vaisey would turn to when he needed something and praise me and celebrate my achievements alone for Nottingham.

To make our rivalry even stronger now, Prince John granted Vaisey permission to choose the next sheriff of Nottingham after he retires. I knew it came down to either Guy or me. It should be me.

I honestly did not have any plans for what I would do if I became Sheriff. I just didn't have anything else to go for. I had no family, except Vaisey I guess. He told me my parents died in a fire but refused to speak any more of it. I never even knew their names or whether or not I had any siblings. I grew up in Nottingham under Vaisey's care.

When I left my room to meet up with Vaisey. He ordered me to take some men and try to capture one of Robin Hood's men. I was eager to do this to prove myself until I realized he ordered Guy along with me. Vaisey wanted us to work together.

vVv

I marched on horseback right beside Guy, our men behind us. I changed from my dress to something more practical for riding. My outfit consisted of black pants and a red top with sheer red fabric sown around the pants to show it was somewhat ladylike.

"So," I began as we entered the forest, "which man are we going to take? I'm assuming someone we can turn against Robin Hood."

Guy did not answer so I continued, "We know his manservant, Much, won't turn against him even under threat of death, I imagine. There's the big one, Little John I think he's called. He's seems a bit of a simple mind, so he perhaps could be persuaded. Although, he also seems the unduly loyal type. I know, how about that thief? Allan I think. I bet if we had enough to offer him, he could be swayed. He seems like he would be fun…"

"Lacey," Guy cut in, without turning his head, "you do realize whoever we capture is for the Sheriff, right, not your personal pleasure."

I laughed. "Oh please, Guy. You actually think I would invite one of Robin Hood's men to my bed?"

"I wouldn't put it past you," he muttered.

I giggled and rolled my eyes. "Honestly Guy, you need to learn to have fun every once in a while. Else, you'll never win Lady Marian's affections over Robin Hood."

Guy clenched his fist. I knew I struck a nerve.

"Marian does not fancy Hood," he gritted. "I will make her my wife."

I started to retort, but Guy held his hand up and put his finger, covered by his black glove to his lips. I realized that instant. Voices. They were the sounds of the very men we spoke of. We grew ever so close.

Guy held up his hand and ordered the men to ride quietly around the gang to surround them. I, too, remained quiet. After all, if I was the one that screwed this up, it would only give Guy advantage over me.

We briefly caught Robin and his men off guard, but they're always ready for a fight. I reached my hand to my to my side but realized I forgot my sword. I went to Guy's horse after he jumped off. I knew he always carried an extra weapon. I pulled out the sword tied to his saddle and prepared to fight.

I noticed Hood only had one arm out to fight, while the other cradled something. I heard crying.

"Is that a baby he has?" I asked Guy.

He looked uncomfortable but only answered, "Just attack and get one of them."

The first to come at me was Much. All it took was a swift kick in the gut from me to send him flying back, slamming against a tree. The boy, who I believed to be Will Scarlet attacked next, clashing his ax with my sword, well Guy's sword. He fought pretty well for a boy his age, but I still managed to pin him against a tree, holding the sword against his throat.

"Well, I think we've found our prisoner," I comment with a smirk, "and this was all my…"

Before I could finish I felt another body slam against mine, knocking me to the ground. I looked up and saw it was Allan A Dale who shoved me. I smiled. Maybe I can get him as our prisoner after all.

I reached back for my sword but realized it had not fallen beside me.

"Missing something, darling?" Allan said, holding up that very sword.

I grabbed a handful of dirt and thrashed it right in his face before running towards Guy.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Allan griped, rubbing his eyes.

I snagged a spare dagger from Guy's boot and turned back to Allan, who had followed me, carrying both his sword and Guy's. My dagger wouldn't be enough. I attempted to kick the sword out of his left hand with my right leg, but he kicked my leg aside, causing me to land on the ground in an almost split position. I felt a muscle pull between my thighs. I ignored the pain and used my hands to hoist my body and twist my legs up in the air. My left leg managed to kick the sword out of his hand, while my right, knocked him off his feet entirely, causing him to land flat on his back. I jumped on top of him and pinned him down but realized I forgot to pick up the sword.

Allan, however, appeared mildly impressed. "Not bad, but… you know I was going easy on you because you're a girl."

I raised my eyebrow, with him still trapped between my thighs. "Oh really? So right now, this is just you going easy?"

"Well… yeah," Allan grunted as he struggled to break free.

One of his legs kicked the back of my head, causing me to flip over him and land flat on my back. Allan grabbed my arm and attempted to drag me towards him, but I swung my leg back, kicking him right in the forehead. I swung around and grabbed the dagger since it was closest to me. Allan stumbled up, too, rubbing his head.

I prepared to attack again, but Guy called out, "Lacey, stop messing around! Let's go."

"Well, until next time," I muttered to Allan before dashing off to my horse.

When I rode up next to Guy, he snatched the dagger from my hand and tucked it back in his boot, and then glanced at his empty scabbard.

"Where's my sword?" Guy demanded.

I shrugged. "I guess the outlaws got it. We can get it back on our next attack."

I glanced back and saw one of the men had the blonde-haired outlaw lumped over his horse.

"That's Roy," Guy answered before I could ask. "He's the one the Sheriff wanted us to get."

I glared at him. "You didn't tell me that! You made it seem like Vaisey didn't care which one we got."

Guy merely shrugged and I caught a brief smirk. "Well, perhaps you should have discussed it with him yourself."

I rolled my eyes wanting to kick myself. Guy purposely didn't tell me all of Sheriff Vaisey's orders to ensure he was the one that captured Roy and while I focused on the wrong man. Guy and I may appear to be a team to the outlaws but we will always be competing.

vVv

That evening I walked down an empty hall towards the kitchen alone. I could feel my stomach rumbling and did not feel like waiting for Vaisey to ask me to dine with him. Sometimes he did and other times he preferred to dine by himself, but never had the courtesy to tell me one way or the other.

I caught our kitchen wench walking the other way, carrying a covered plate.

"Hey, Annie!" I called rushing up to her. "What do you have there?"

"Just some food for the prisoner," Annie mumbled, looking down.

"Here give me some of that," I said, grabbing a chicken leg from the plate. "Thank you."

"Yes, my lady," she answered meekly as she continued on her way.

I continued to walk but it grew too dark and I didn't carry a torch. It was always dark anywhere near the dungeons. I took a bite of the chicken leg and turned back the direction Annie went to grab a torch from the hallway.

As I walk, I noticed Annie stop and talk to someone. I tiptoe closer and realized it was Guy. I hid next to a statue of knight's armor so he would not see me.

"Is he safe?" Annie asked him in a hushed voice. "Our baby, Guy, did you find a good home for him?"

I gasped. Annie said _our_ baby! I couldn't believe it. Guy had an affair with the kitchen wench and now has an illegitimate child.

I smiled. Finally I have something against Guy of Gisborne.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 _The Sheriff's Outrage_

I followed Annie to the dungeon when she went to give the rest of the food to our prisoner, Roy. I could only get so close without being noticed so I could not hear everything. They did, however, confirm my suspicions. Guy and Annie did indeed have a child. Now, all I had to do was figure out if that was the same child Robin Hood had.

After Annie left, I stepped in. A guard did spot me but I knew he couldn't do anything. After all, I was allowed in the dungeons.

"Leave us," I ordered him.

He nodded and went on his way, closing the door behind him.

Having captured Roy's attention, he looked up at me with his pitiful eyes and gulped. "I suppose I should feel honored the sheriff's very own ward decided to pay me a visit."

I smiled and attempted to sound warming as I knelt down beside him. "Just call me Lacey. Everyone else does."

"Wh… what do you want?" he demanded with a stutter.

"I only came to ask of the child," I began, "the one Robin Hood carried with him."

He shook his head and said in a shaken tone, "I'm not telling you anything."

"Please," I continued, grabbing one of the bars, "Annie is a good friend of mine. If that child is hers, I want to help."

Roy only glared at me in suspicion. "You expect me to believe you, of all people, would befriend a girl that works in the kitchen?"

I rolled my eyes and huffed. I suppose I should have known that would not be a convincing lie.

"Alright fine, we're not really friends," I admitted, "but I can still help you if you help me."

Although he still appeared suspicious, he asked, "How will me telling you about that baby help you?"

"Because its something I have against his father," I explained, "and trust me, if I can take down Guy of Gisborne, Nottingham will be better for you and your friends."

"Oh really," Roy muttered in an unconvinced tone, "and why's that?"

"Because if I win, Vaisey will name me the next Sheriff, but if I don't then there's a chance he will choose Guy instead."

Roy huffed before asking, "And how do I know you'll be any better than Gisborne or the Sheriff now?"

"Well…" I had to ponder on this for a couple moments before I could continue, "I personally like freedom. I imagine a lot of other people feel the same way. I would take that into consideration. I'll also remember how the information you will hopefully give me helped. Maybe you and your friends don't always have to be outlaws?"

"Is that it?" he asked, looking away.

"Look," I said more irritably, "I've been a little wrapped up in the competition now so I haven't had much time to think on this. You just have to trust me when I say things will be different."

Roy looked me in the eye for just a moment before taking in a deep breath, "Guy of Gisborne is the father of that baby. We found it left alone in the forest so we took it under our care."

"Guy must have left it to die to cover up his actions," I concluded in a short breath, as I stood up. "Thank you, Roy. You've been quite helpful."

vVv

The next afternoon, I went to the kitchen to find Annie. She was scrubbing plates with a cloth.

"Annie," I said from behind her, causing her to whirl around and drop the dish.

After the plate shattered on the ground, she hurried down on her knees to pick it up.

"Forgive me, my Lady, I did not know to except you," she stated, quickly.

"It's okay, Annie," I replied, kneeling beside her. "I only want to speak to you in private for a moment. Come. Someone else can get this."

As she followed me, I motioned my hand at another girl and pointed at the shattered dish. She immediately knew what I meant and scurried towards the broken plate to clean it.

Annie followed me outside in the back garden, where they grew herbs and other plants for our food. I peered in every direction to be sure no one was in hearing distance of us.

"What it is, my Lady?" Annie asked quietly.

I took in a breath before saying, "Annie, first I want you to know that I'm only here to help you."

"Help me? What do you mean?"

I looked down and admitted quietly, "I know you had a child with Guy." When she started to shake her head, I held my hand up and added, "There's no point in denying it. Guy told me himself in confidence."

Annie then asked me softly, "You haven't told anyone else, have you?"

"No." I shook my head, quickly. "Never! It's just…"

I moved my eyes down and tried to force them to tear up.

"What is it?" Annie pressed on, taking my hand.

"It's just…" I begin, trying to sound choked up. "I've always looked up to Guy as an older brother… the fact he would do something like this… it's horrible!"

"What do you mean," Annie asked me, her tone picking up dread.

I lifted my head up and looked her straight in the eye. "He left your child alone in the forest to die, Annie!"

Her eyes widened as she pulled away from me. "No… he wouldn't…"

I shook my head and went on, "I know… I didn't want to believe it, but I saw it myself… I just thought you should know."

Whether she chose to believe me at that moment or not, I still had the advantage. I knew my performance was convincing enough for Annie to at least investigate. When she discovers the truth, that will be the first step towards Guy's downfall.

Later that day, I learned Vaisey had also taken Roy's mother captive. Roy was then set free to return to Robin Hood. The Sheriff ordered Roy to either kill Robin Hood or his mother would hang at the next dawn.

I suppose I should have helped him because of our deal. However, I was too late. I guess I can do something nice for him when I become Sheriff.

vVv

It came as no surprise when I found out Roy failed to kill Robin Hood. Guy and I were both expected to attend the hanging for Roy's mother. I was annoyed with having to wake up earlier than I'm used to.

Guy stood on Vaisey's right, while I stood on his left when Roy's mother was brought to the noose. Roy and Robin were already captured, and brought to witness the hanging. However, there was still the rest of the gang.

Right as Vaisey was about to give the order, I heard a cry to my left.

"MURDERER!"

It was Annie. I turned and saw she had a knife held against Guy's throat.

"You left him in the woods to die! OUR SON, GUY!"

I covered my mouth to appear shocked and conceal my laughter. This was going even better than I imagined.

Vaisey, however, merely shook his head and muttered, "Oh Gisborne, tist, tist…"

I gasped. _Seriously? That's it?_

Annie cried on, "I didn't want to believe Lacey when she told me, but its true, isn't it?"

Guy briefly glared at me and shoved Annie off and pushed her against the wall, and the battle began. Robin easily broke free and started to fight. Allan attacked Guy and got Annie away from him. Instead of going after them, Guy turned to me. Before I had a chance to react, he stormed towards me and backhanded me, his leather glove slamming against my cheekbone. I fell to the ground on my side.

I used one hand to hoist myself up, while the other rubbed my cheek. He came at me again, but this time I was ready. I swung my leg and kicked him off his feet, causing him to fall on his back. I started to crawl over Guy, but he punched my chest causing me fall back. We both got to our feet. I threw a punch but I missed. His fist, however, slammed against my gut, resulting in me flying back, hitting the wooden stage used for the hanging, breaking off some of the bottom.

"Should we help her?" Allan asked, clearly baffled by our fight. "Is she fighting for us now?"

"I don't know!" Much said, throwing his hands up. "I suppose we're fighting Gisborne anyway…"

I looked at Allan and grinned, wiping some of the blood off my face. "Don't worry about me. I don't need any help."

I climbed up on the stage. Taking a running start from one side, I leapt off, using my legs to kick Guy completely to the ground. He slowly stumbled up and I kicked him again. He punched back but this time I managed to dodge it. I jumped on Guy, swinging my legs around his waist with such force we both fell to the ground, but I had him pinned. I raised my fist ready to punch his face.

"STOP IT! STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Vaisey thundered as he marched over and yanked me off of Guy. "They're gone now! Hood and most of his men escaped!"

I noticed Vaisey said _most_ and looked over and saw our men had stabbed Roy to death.

Guy stood up, wiped off some of his blood, and pointed at me with a glare. "She has been plotting against me this whole time!"

I started towards him and vented to Vaisey, "He is not fit to be your successor! You heard that woman! He had a child with her and tried to cover it up!"

Guy briefly laughed and said to the Sheriff, "What right does she of all people have to accuse me of indecencies? Every week, she invites a different man to her bedchambers! It's a wonder she's had no illegitimate child of her own!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! I DON'T CARE!" Vaisey roared and turned to me first. I could see the spit fly from his mouth. "I don't care how many illegitimate bastards Gisborne has roaming about Nottingham," his head whirled to Guy as he added, "and I don't care how many men Lacey spreads her legs for. At the end of the day, you both answer to ME!"

When neither of us answered, Vaisey shouted, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes, Sheriff," I muttered, while Guy merely nodded.

He stormed off and Guy slowly trudged behind him. I sighed. After all this effort, it did not even matter in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Okay, I'm just gonna say it; Lacey's a bitch. I know. But, you have to keep in mind, her only parental figure is the Sheriff so... you can't really expect much. I do hope people are enjoying this, even if it is simply a guilty pleasure story..._**

 ** _Anyway, this chapter isn't apart of any particular episode, more like a filler, but we're still in season 1._**

 _Chapter 3_

 _Leather Gloves_

 _I was thrown on my back, roughly, but my head only hit the pillow on my bed. He hovered above me, slowing coming in. I wrapped my legs around him, feeling him further inside me._

 _I looked up at Guy of Gisborne biting his glove and slowly sliding it off. He held his other glove in front of me. I used my teeth to peel it off his hand. Once I spit it out I lifted my body, wrapping my hands around his neck, kissing him. His tongue tasted so sweet. I ripped off his black leather from his back. Deciding I wanted to be on top, I twisted my body around forcing him to submit while still kissing him. I sat up straighter, slowly pressing down, feeling Guy hard inside me. My head leaned back as both of Guy's strong hands squeezed my bare breasts._

 _Something about this felt so good, so right, until…_

My eyes popped open. My entire body was covered in sweat. I slowly sat up.

"What the hell was that?" I grumbled.

When I realized I could still feel the wetness between my legs, I thrashed one of my pillows across the room. At that moment I heard a knock on my door.

I groaned. "Who is it?"

"It's Guy."

I huffed and rolled my head back. _Of course._

"One moment."

I got up and grabbed my silk robe from the closet and threw it around me.

I answered the door. "What?"

Guy stood with his arms folded, wearing the same black as always.

"May I come in?" he asked me.

Still tired, I rubbed my eyes and shook my head, while answering bluntly, "No."

I started to slam the door, but Guy's hand caught it. For a moment, I stared at his glove. I could almost still taste the leather in my mouth. Suddenly, I wanted to vomit.

"The Sheriff is still angry with both of us about the other day," Guy explained. "He says we need to start getting along."

I rolled my eyes but pulled the door open. "Fine. Come in."

Guy walked in, once again, folding his arms. He eyed the pillow I had thrown against the wall.

"Rough night?" he asked me, with his blow raised.

"I didn't sleep well," I muttered in response.

He looked me in the eye and slowly reached his hand towards my cheek.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked me.

I stepped back and touched my hand to my cheek and realized he was talking about the bruise I still had from when he backhanded me that day.

"Only a little," I mumbled.

He sighed before admitting, "I suppose I shouldn't have done that?"

Now I raised my eyebrow. _Is he trying to apologize to me?_

I huffed. If he was going to be nicer, perhaps I should to. Otherwise, it would only make me look bad in front of Vaisey.

"I guess I had it coming," I admitted, reluctantly. "I did try to plot against you. Also, unlike most girls, I can actually fight back."

He chuckled, placing his hand briefly on his mouth. "I know. When you jumped off the hanging podium, your kick nearly broke my jaw."

I smiled at that.

"Anyway," Guy went on, "I've prepared a breakfast. I'd like you to join me."

"Fine," I agreed, "but next time can it not be so early?"

He rolled his eyes and glanced out the window at the sun, which was already pretty high up and replied, "I have things to do. I don't have time to wait for you while you snooze all day."

I merely grunted in response. This whole getting-along-with-Guy thing was going to be difficult.

He lifted his hand up and started to pull his right glove off with his teeth. I suddenly got flashes of my dream.

"Stop!" I cried out, abruptly.

He looked at me, curiously. "What's wrong?"

"It's just… Don't take those off now."

Guy tilted his head. "Why not?"

I placed my hand on my head. "I don't want you to… I don't know…"

I started to shove him towards the door. "Just go. I need to get dressed and I can't do it while you're in here. I'll meet you for breakfast after."

When I shut him out, I leaned back on the door and sighed, reminding myself it was just a dream. Nothing I felt was real.

I threw on a deep blue down and walked out to meet Guy for breakfast. When I arrived I found the table set up with two plates, each piled with breads and fruit.

When I sat down, the new kitchen girl asked, "Is there anything else I can get for you, My Lady?"

"Wine," I answered quickly.

Guy raised his eyebrow. "Really? This early?"

I huffed. "Look, if we're going to do this, I need to drink."

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

When the girl returned with a goblet of wine, I took a big gulp. I picked up a piece of bread, but hesitated when it reached my lips.

"What's wrong?" Guy asked.

I slowly lowered the bread. "I… uh…"

Guy shook his head and let out a brief chuckle. "You actually think I'm stupid enough to poison you?"

"It would be so easier than actually trying get along with me, right?" I challenged.

Guy only snickered softly. I held out of the bread towards him.

"Fine." He got up and walked to my side of the table. I held the bread up and he leaned over and took a bite. We waited several moments. He had both hands on the table, hovering over me.

"Satisfied?" he asked with a smirk.

I sighed and nodded as Guy returned to his seat. I gulped down the rest of my wine and called for another.

As I was taking another sip, Guy informed me, "So today the Sheriff threatened if we don't stop fighting over who will be the next sheriff, he will force us to marry so he doesn't have to worry about the decision anymore."

I spit out my drink, nearly choking on the wine going down my throat at the time.

"Wh… what?!" I coughed out. "No… there's no way! He can't do that to us!"

"I'm afraid if he gets Prince John to back him on this, we won't have a choice," Guy pointed out. "However, there is a way we can avoid spending the rest of our lives making each other miserable."

I took a bite of bread, mildly surprised he did not mean killing me.

Guy went on, "If I find another woman to wed, then we'll have nothing to worry about."

I sipped my wine and commented, "I suppose you mean the Lady Marian?"

"Yes," Guy confirmed, lightly pounding his fist on the table, "but cannot force her. She must be willing."

I sighed and briefly held my goblet towards you. "Well, good luck to you then."

I saw him take in a breath before admitting quietly, "I will need your help."

For a moment, I merely gawked at him. "What do you want me to do?"

"Talk to her… as women talk," Guy suggested, "Maybe you can convince her to be willing."

I raised my brow and almost laughed. "You want me of all people to talk to her? You know Marian doesn't really like me very much."

"Well, I know it's hard for you, but you could try being more pleasant than usual," Guy grumbled. "Look, I just need you because…"

When he failed to finish the sentence, I giggled. "You just don't know any other women, do you?"

I could tell I was infuriating him. I remembered Vaisey's threat and covered my mouth, clearing my throat.

"Well, at least we know, you're not a virgin," I offered with a shrug. After several moments passed I finally said, "Alright fine, I'll do it."

vVv

I rode horseback to Marian's home, where she lived with her father, the previous sheriff. I could not say I necessarily looked forward to this. After all, Marian and I did not have much in common, except perhaps the fact we both don't want to be the next Lady of Gisborne. I honestly did not know of Marian's feelings of Guy. I knew, however, there was something between her and Robin Hood before he left for war.

At the sound of a branch cracking, I pulled my horse to a halt. I peered around. I didn't see anyone. I continued on and heard it again. This time I saw something move in the bushes. Fortunately, I came prepared.

I grabbed my bow and positioned my arrow, pointing it at the bush.

"I know you're there," I grumbled, ready to shoot. "You may as well come out."

I heard a footstep behind me, followed by a voice, "Wrong side, My Lady."

"Damn it," I muttered, when I turned my head to see it was that thief, Allan, behind me. A rabbit jumped out of the bush.

Since Allan had his own bow, with my back turned, I was forced to lower my weapon.

I let out a huff before asking, "Are you alone?"

He merely shrugged. "At the moment, but I don't need I'll be needing any help since you, too, appear to be alone."

Allan walked over towards my horse, still pointing the arrow at my chest.

"I didn't bring any money," I pointed out to him.

"No worries," he replied, picking up the sack I had tied to the saddle. "I can use some more arrows anyway."

"Wait," I said taking a step towards him, "you can't take all my arrows. I don't have anything else to defend myself with. What if I'm attacked?"

He sighed. "I'm not being funny, but you did have your weapon pointed at the wrong side just now. If I was someone else, you might be dead right now."

"Well I thought you were a rabbit," I muttered.

An idea, sparked on me. It was not a good idea. Perhaps it only came from the wine I drank, but it will have to do.

"Maybe there is something else I can give you instead," I said, taking another step towards him.

Allan pulled back the bow some more. I started to unlace my gown.

"Please drop your weapon," I told him. "This will go a lot better if I don't have to worry about getting shot."

With ease, he lowered the arrow, but still stared at me in suspicion.

"Are… are you serious?" He asked me, but started to pull off his own shirt. "Right here… right now?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not on the main road, obviously. Go behind the trees."

"Okay," Allan, muttered with a nod, as he started to step back.

I flung my arms around his neck, kissing him, as he pulled me back behind the trees. He lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around Allan's waist. He held me against a tree, lifting up my dress. Normally the peeling bark would have bothered me but I was too absorbed in the moment to care. I tilted my head to the side and let him kiss my neck. My sensations grew as I felt him within me. For a moment, I forgot I was in the forest and this man was the enemy.

At the end, I let my legs drop to the ground and hold on to his shoulders, resting my head on his chest. We both breathed heavily but did not utter a world.

"Allan?" We both heard a voice call.

Allan huffed. "It's just Much."

I sighed and pointed out, "No doubt the others are close by. I should probably be leaving."

I pulled down my dress and started to re-lace the top. Allan pulled up his pants.

As I started back towards my horse, Allan asked, "Will, uh… this ever happen again."

I barely turned my head and sighed. I had to admit, he was much better than I thought he would be, but continuing this would be too risky.

"No," I said in response. "This can never happen again. Goodbye, Allan A Dale."

I leapt on my horse and rode off. I did not make it to Lady Marian's this day. I figured it would be too dicey with the outlaws nearby. However, this day would not be a complete waste, I told myself. After all, perhaps it would help me take my mind off my current dreams and give me something else to dream about.

It didn't. This night in my dream, Guy of Gisborne entered my room, wearing nothing but his leather gloves.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: We are now in season 1 episode 5._**

 _Chapter 4_

 _Lady Marian's Interference_

Vaisey and Guy went off to check on the mines. I was left here to care for Nottingham. I did not mind at all. With them gone, there was no one to wake me up early for a change. Today, I enjoyed my rest.

When I got up, I threw on a simple dress and walked down the hallway, passing a girl walking towards the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked her.

She appeared puzzled and muttered, "It's midday, My Lady."

"Oh right," I responded with a sigh. "Perhaps some bread then. I need something to eat."

"Yes, My Lady," she replied with a nod, before carrying on.

"Lady Laceyna," A male voice called from behind me.

I let out a disgusted groan. I hated it when people referred to me by my full name.

I turned and saw it was one of Vaisey's advisors.

"What?" I demanded.

"Lady Marian is here to see you," he informed me. "She's waiting out in the main hallway."

"Oh right," I grumbled, as I almost forgot she was supposed to come today.

Needless to say, Guy was pretty sour at me for not making it to Marian's the other say. I tried to tell him Robin and the other outlaws attacked me. However, other than the few scratched on my back from the tree bark, I appeared perfectly fine so my story was not quite convincing. I promised Guy I would attempt to reach out to her again.

I walked into the main hall and found Marian standing alone. She wore a simple red skirt and her now short hair rested neatly by her shoulders. She held her hands together in front of her. If she was nervous, she hid it well.

"Marian," I said, simply, not bothering with formality, "welcome in."

"Thank you, Lacey," she replied, looking down, "I appreciate your invitation, but I fail to understand why."

Marian was never one to shy away from the point. I can't say I don't admire that about her.

I hesitated to consider my words. "I… was hoping we could talk."

She tilted her head and looked at me, curiously. "Talk? That's all?"

I huffed. "No, that sounds way too dull when you put it that way. How about some archery?"

Marian appeared mildly startled by my suggestion but I still caught a smile for just a moment. However, she merely responded, "If that's what you wish to do."

We went out to the back behind the castle, where knights would sometimes practice. There were three target boards nailed against the trees.

I found that Marian turned out to be quite skilled, more so than me I daresay. She must practice on her own time. I never would have guessed.

"So," Marian began as she positioned her arrow. "We are alone now. What do you wish to talk about?"

She took a shot. The arrow pierced the center of the board. I held up my arrow, ready to shoot.

"I was wondering if you considered the idea of marriage," I began, letting go of my bow.

The arrow hit close to the center.

Marian sighed. "I know my father wishes it, but it seems there is no one nearby suitable for me."

I took in a breath. "How about Guy of Gisborne?"

Marian looked at me sharply for just a moment. However, she replied with avoiding eyes, "I did not think he was interested in me that way."

My jaw almost dropped. It could not be clearer Guy has feelings for Marian. She must be lying to me.

I pulled out another arrow, ready to shoot.

"Besides, I thought he and you were already arranged to be betrothed one day."

At that moment, I shot the arrow straight up at the tallest branch.

I turned to Marian in shock. "What do you mean? Are people saying that? It's not true!"

"Perhaps it is merely a rumor," Marian said, quietly.

"It most certainly is," I gritted, annoyed, before pulling out another arrow. "Anyway, I could not help but notice Guy's eyes seem to fall on someone else lately."

Marian's eyes did not move when she asked, "Oh really, and who might that be?"

I shrugged and answered simply, as I shot my arrow, "You."

I found I hit pretty close to the center with my shot. I turned back to Marian but found I could hardly read her expression. She still had the same stiff, controlled face, but she seemed to be at a loss for words.

Finally she responded with, "How can you be sure."

I merely giggled. "I think it's pretty obvious with the way he looks at you."

Marian did not answer.

"Would you ever perhaps consider becoming his wife?" I pressed on. "He's not that… I mean, he's really…"

As I fumbled my tongue, Marian stated clearly, "I'll admit he does have certain… qualities, but I am not planning to marry at this time."

I found that odd. Most girls of Marian's station marry younger than her for their families. Perhaps she simply doesn't want to marry. I supposed I could relate.

"As I was saying, Guy would be a great husband to you and make sure you are well off from this point on," I continued hopeful.

Now Marian let out a soft giggle. "If you think he's so great, perhaps you should marry him."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. This was getting me nowhere. How was I supposed to convince Marian that Guy of Gisborne had charming qualities but insist I don't want to marry him myself? I decided to call this off. If Guy want to take Marian for his wife, then he's just going to have to pursue her himself.

vVv

On the day of the archery contest, I sat to the left of Vaisey while Guy sat on his right. Marian positioned herself on Guy's other side as his honored guest. I glanced other and watched Guy awkwardly hold his hand out as an attempt to woe her. He did not seem to be getting far. I sighed and looked back to the archers.

Just as the next archer shot, a large man came tumbling up the stage in front of the board. The arrow barely missed him. He rushed up in front of us in violent coughs, frantically waving his hands.

"M… m…" He tried to say in between coughs.

I looked at Vaisey as he attempted to interpret.

"I think he wants us to follow him," Vaisey muttered.

"MINES!" the man finally got out.

"Mines! ROBIN HOOD!" Vaisey roared in realization, spinning his head. "Gisborne, Lacey! Let's go!"

Guy started to follow, but I only stood up. "Wait! One of us has to stay and continue the contest."

Vaisey rolled his eyes. "You do it then if it's so important!"

As the Sheriff and Guy rode off, I could not help but smirk. I get to be in charge of the contest. Whatever Robin Hood did to the mines, actually worked in my favor.

I sat myself in the Sheriff's chair, sitting boldly, and looked over to Marian. "Lady Marian, why not sit beside me in Guy's chair?"

Without a word, she merely nodded and slid over beside me.

I stood up and announced, "People of Nottingham, the competition will continue. I will decide who takes with them, the silver arrow. Perhaps if I decide I like you, the victor will get even more from me…"

I sat down and waved my hand for the contest to continue. I glanced behind me and realized no one even bothered to bring out the sliver arrow. That's what happens when Vaisey's in charge.

I leaned over to Marian and whispered, "I'm going to go get the silver arrow quickly. I'll be back."

She looked at me curiously. "Why not send for it?"

I shrugged. "I just think it would be better if it stayed in my grasps until a winner is announced.

I went inside and found it in the room I know Vaisey left it in. There was no guard and no lock whatsoever. I'm surprised no one stole it. It was merely sitting on a red square pillow.

Just as I placed my hand on the arrow, I heard a voice from behind. "Don't move!"

I put my hands up and groaned, assuming this person had a weapon.

"Can I at least turn around?" I asked him.

"Slowly," he huffed.

As commanded, I gradually turned my body and saw a young man, barely out of boyhood, positioning a bow and arrow, directly at me.

I tilted my head behind me, nodding towards the silver arrow. "I suppose that's what you want? If you're so confident in your shooting, why not enter the competition? I'll let you have the next shot if you like."

He did not answer so I continued, "Look, with the Sheriff gone, I'm in charge of the contest. I can assure you win if you let me go now. As long as I declare a winner before he gets back…"

"I don't care about some ridiculous contest," he uttered darkly.

I kept my arms raised and asked, "What do you want?"

"Gisborne," he gritted. I could see angry tears start to accumulate in his eyes.

I shrugged and replied, "Well, go after him if that's what you want. I won't stop you."

"I want him to suffer!" he cried out, "Just like I did?"

I took a step back and quietly asked, "What did Guy do to you?"

"He killed my father!" the boy declared, pulling his bow back, "Now, I will make him feel the same pain I felt!"

When the realization crept up my spine, my jaw dropped. "By killing me? That won't hurt him."

"Yes, it will!" he insisted. "You're his betrothed, the one he truly loves!"

I shook my head in disbelief. I might actually die because of false gossip in this town. I could not let that happen.

"Listen," I stated, trying to suppress the mixture of shaking and rage in my tone. "I'm not the one Guy wants to marry. If you kill me, you will be doing him a grand favor! I'm the only thing that stands in the way of him becoming the next Sheriff of Nottingham, and under his rule, more people just like your father will die! Is that what you want?"

He started to lower his arrow, but still appeared doubtful. "But I heard Gisborne was in love and intended to marry… Well, if it's not you then who is it?"

"It's…"

I started to speak but could not bring myself to finish. I don't know why I struggled to simply say Marian. It's not as though we were friends at any time.

"I'm the one Guy of Gisborne intends to marry."

Lady Marian emerged causing the boy to whirl around and point the arrow at her instead. I could quietly creep away but my feet did not move.

"Wait…" I started to say but was soon interrupted.

"Make one move and she dies this instant!" the boy raged.

"Your father died in the mines, didn't he?" Marian asked him.

"How do you know that?" he demanded, still pointing his arrow at her.

Marian looked down. "I can't really say, but I can tell you he would not want you to throw away your life."

The young boy repeated the same words he spoke to me about vengeance and making Guy suffer. Instead of fighting back or begging for her life, Marian quietly suggested he win the silver arrow and use it to help people. To my surprise, she actually seemed to be getting through to him.

This was my moment. I reached my hand behind to quietly take the arrow and make a getaway. However, right as my hand was about to touch to silver, I felt someone grasps my wrists and twist my arm.

"Going somewhere, my lady?"

"Damn it, Robin Hood," I grumbled starting to struggle, until he pulled a dagger to my neck.

"Listen carefully," Hood went on. "This is what's going to happen. Before the Sheriff returns, I'm going to shoot for Rowan, and you're going to announce him as the winner and…" he tapped my finger with the silver arrow, "personally hand him his prize. Do you understand?"

I struggled to break free but his grip tightened.

"Robin, let her go," Marian said, exasperated. "I'll talk to her."

"No," Robin Hood said to her. "I want to hear her agree, right now."

Marian moved her eyes to me. "Come now, Lacey. You have nothing to lose by this. After all, you wanted to elect and announce the victor yourself. Neither the Sheriff or the people will know Robin Hood had anything to do with your decision."

I huffed and nodded. "Fine, I'll do it. You have my word."

Hood placed the silver arrow in my hand and patted my cheek. "There. That's a good girl."

I rolled my eyes and made my way back to the Sheriff's chair, desperately hoping he and Guy would not return soon. Marian sat beside me. The next man to shoot wore a hood and announced himself as Rowan, but Marian and I were the only ones that knew very well it was Robin Hood.

Just as he shot his arrow, Vaisey and Guy came thundering in. Just as expected, the shot was perfect.

"That's Hood!" Vaisey roared, pointing at the man. "That's Robin Hood! Somebody get him!"

I stood up, still clutching the arrow, and argued. "That's not him! I saw his face."

Vaisey ignored me and ordered his men the grab the archer. I rushed over to them, trying to think quickly.

"Let him go!" I ordered. "It's not Robin Hood. This is our champion."

"Take off his hood!" Vaisey shouted over me.

The guards did as ordered and pulled back the man's hood. It turned out to be Rowan. I let out a relieved breath.

I turned to Vaisey and said, "I told you. Now, can you release him so I can award him his prize?"

Caught off guard, Vaisey merely nodded. "Yes… uh, congratulations young man."

The Sheriff stormed off with Gisborne behind him. I shrugged and announced Rowan as the winner and handed him the silver arrow.

"Good luck with whatever you plan to do with this," I said to him. "I hope since I helped you out here you don't plan on trying to kill me again."

"You have my word," Rowan insisted. "You could have easily joined the Sheriff since he returned and had both me and Robin Hood arrested. Instead, you kept to our agreement. I won't forget that."

After he walked off, Marian stepped beside me.

"You know, you did not have to announce yourself as the one Guy intended to marry back there," I pointed out to her. "That only put your life in danger instead of mine."

Instead of responding to that, she reminded me, "Back there, you said to Rowan that if Guy becomes the next Sheriff he will only continue his work."

I shrugged. "Yeah… probably. What of it?"

"You also said, you were the only one that stood in the way of that," she reminded me. "Does that mean, if you become Sheriff, you will start doing things differently?"

I looked at her, thrown off by her question. "I… um… I guess I never really gave it much thought."

"Well, you've seen now, how the people suffer under the current Sheriff's rule," Marian continued. "You do have the power to put a stop to it and make this town a better place for the people who live in it. If you show you care about them, they in return will support you out of devotion, rather than fear."

I was at a loss for words. I never realized just how insightful Marian until this moment. I did not know what to make of her advice.

 _Could I really change this place? Do I even want to?_

A part of me knew, I really should take to heart what Marian just said. After all, if not for her, I may not even be alive right now.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

 _Trial of Gisborne_

 _Bang! Bang!_ "Lacey, open the door!"

"Who is it?" I groaned, pulling my pillow over my head.

"Who do you think?" Guy's voice retorted back. "I'm coming in so you better be decent."

Before I could protest, the door did indeed open. I found Guy alone, wearing his usual black leather.

I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What do you want? You know you're only supposed to come in here if Vaisey is with you."

"Well, the Sheriff is busy right now," Guy informed me with him arms folded. "Anyway, today I plan to announce my engagement to Marian at the Locksley manor and since the Sheriff is busy now and will arrive later, he's ordered you to go and represent him."

"Do I really have to?" I grumbled, lying back down.

"As his ward, it is your duty," he reminded me and started towards the door. "We are leaving in fifteen minutes so be sure you're prepared."

I huffed. "Why does it have to be first thing in the morning?"

"It's mid-day, Lacey," Guy pointed out, before slamming the door.

xXx

At the Locksley manor, I poured my own wine to the top of the rim of my goblet. This would likely be the only thing to get me through this day. I don't know how Guy convinced Marian to marry him, but she did not appear a joyful bride-to-be. She hardly even offered a smile when he slid the ring on her finger. The people in the manor clapped politely. The wine already seemed to creep up inside my brain delaying my applause.

"Now," Guy picked up his goblet and raised it to me, "the Sheriff sends his regrets as he is not here at the moment but he sends his ward in his stead. Lady Laceyna will now offer us her word."

 _What? Guy never said anything about making a speech. Damn him…._

I inhaled a fast sip from my goblet and coughed in my hand.

"Right," I began, awkwardly holding up my cup, "people of Knighton…"

"We are not at Knighten manor right now," Guy said through gritted teeth.

"Of course," I attempted to recover quickly. "I knew that… Uh, people of Notting… people of England…"

I peered down at my now almost empty goblet and realized I probably should have drunk my wine just a little slower. I did not even think I was still on my first one…

"England, that sounds good," I confirmed louder, raising my goblet. "Good people… as Sheriff…"

An arrow shot from upstairs, almost brushing against my hand holding the goblet.

Robin Hood's voice then followed, "I hate to interrupt what I'm sure would have been a good speech, Lacey, but I'm afraid we have business to attend."

 _Thank the lord,_ I thought, realizing I had no idea where I was going with my speech.

"You all know what to do," Robin continued, as his men emerged from all corners. "Please, remove all your jewels."

I started to step back but realized Allan stood just behind me with his arrow positioned. Letting out a sigh, I removed my single golden necklace and slid it around his neck.

"I think it looks better on you," I commented, letting out a giggle.

Allan looked puzzled but I think I caught a smile.

I started towards the door. "Well, that's all I have so I may as well be going."

"Wait," Allan said, taking a step towards. "You have to have more than just a necklace."

I raised my eyebrow and smirked. "Perhaps I do, but I don't think now is the time or place."

Allan appeared rather taken aback by my comment but I caught a brief grin.

As Robin approached Marian, Guy whispered to me, "Send a signal to the Sheriff now."

I shrugged. "Why? We're in no real danger. All we had to do was give up some jewelry."

"He's after Marian," Guy gritted.

"I don't think he'll hurt her. Didn't he once have feelings for her?" I could not resist adding, "Perhaps he still does…"

My comment only infuriated Guy even more. He went after Robin Hood, who was apparently holding up Marian's hand. Moments later, Vaisey and his soldiers busted in. With everyone distracted, I decided this would be my moment to discreetly slip out. The fuzziness from the wine made me just want to lie down. Once outside, I took hold of the nearest horse and climbed up. However, before I had the chance to take the reins and ride, I felt someone jump on behind me.

"What are you doing?" I demanded to Guy in annoyance.

"He took Marian's ring," Guy answered, "and I'm going to get it back. Since you're here, you're going to help me."

"I don't want to chase Hood into the forest for a ring," I groaned.

He merely grunted, "You should have thought of that before trying to take my horse."

We followed Robin Hood deep into the forest. Guy pulled the horse to a halt when we saw Hood himself leaning against a tree, thumbing with the ring. Guy swung his leg over and slid off the horse, pointing his sword at Robin.

"Is this all you came for?" Hood asked him, holding up the ring.

"Give it here," Guy demanded, taking a step closer.

Robin merely tossed it. Guy kept his sword pointed at him, while Robin pulled out his own sword. I started to pull the reins of the horse, prepared to make an escape, but I did not go quite yet. The next thing Robin said struck my ear.

"You were there, weren't you," Robin accused him, "in the Holy Land. You tried to murder the king!"

I tilted my head and wondered, _What is he talking about? When would Guy try to kill the king?_

I pulled out the extra sword Guy kept on the horse and slid off.

"So what now?" Guy asked him, as he bent down to pick up the ring. "You have no proof."

The moment Guy was caught off guard, Robin kicked him right in the chest, knocking him over the ground.

"Are you going to put me on trial? You'll never win," Guy of Gisborne sneered.

Robin shook his head, putting a knife to Guy's throat. "No, I am going to kill you."

I kept my sword up, but hesitated. I could simply let Robin take out Guy. That way, no one would stand in the way of me becoming the next Sheriff. However, if I did not make it look as though I at least tried to save him, Vaisey would likely blame me for his death in the first place.

"No!" a hard tone said from my left side. "Killing, we do not do."

"Lacey, I need backup!" Guy demanded, Robin's dagger still rubbing up against his neck.

I looked and saw four of Robin's men and shook my head.

"There's no way the two of us can take all of them," I said, stepping back. "You should have brought more men."

Robin's men all agreed that they do not kill unless absolutely necessary. For a moment, Hood acted as though he were about to let Guy go, but at the last minute gave him a blow to the head with the bulk of his sword. I let go of my own weapon.

"I surrender," I said, quietly.

Robin turned his head and appeared as though he just remembered I was there. His head turned towards his men.

"Tie her up, and him too before he wakes up," Hood ordered. "Make sure they're far enough away from each other so they can't talk."

I did not resist as Allan and Will took each of my arms and pulled them behind a tree and bound my hands. Little John and Robin dragged Guy up a small hill and tied him to another tree, his arms pulled above his head. I know Robin's intent was to keep us distant from one another so we couldn't talk, but I wanted to hear him interrogate Guy. After all, if what Robin said was true and Guy of Gisborne did try to murder the King of England, then he would be put to death and the position for the next Sheriff of Nottingham would be mine.

"Once he wakes up, I'm going to do whatever it takes to get the truth out of him," I heard Robin grit as walked back down the hill towards me.

The rest of the men huddled about ten paces in front of me. Allan stood closest to me, but his back was turned.

"Hey," I called to him, nodding my head for him to come.

He took a few steps closer to me.

"What does Robin mean he's going to do whatever it takes to get information from us," I demanded in a hushed tone. "How far do you think he'll…"

"Don't worry," Allan replied with a wink, "I won't let him go too rough on you."

I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"Where's Djaq?" Will Scarlet asked him, looking around.

I glanced towards the groups as well to see that they were one man short. Vasey must have managed to capture him back at Locksley Manor.

"We should go back for her… uh him," Allan said.

I raised my eyebrow. _Her?_

"No!" Robin said, aggressively. "I've come this far to expose the truth and I won't stop now."

"But Robin, it's Djaq," Allan protested. "I mean, I rather, like…"

"I love her," Will cut in.

They remained quiet. It became even more clear to me their friend was indeed a girl. I can only imagine how desperate they must be to get her back.

"Why not trade me for her?" I suggested.

Robin shook his head and raised her brow towards me. "Afraid to tell me something, are you, Lacey?"

"I'm only trying to think of what might help your friend," I muttered weakly.

The only one who appeared on board with my suggestion was Will.

"I think we should do it," he said.

Robin shook his head. "Out of the question. We can't trust her!"

"Her, we do not like," Little John grunted.

I chuckled. "Touchy... but listen to me, if you want your friend back then you have to give the Sheriff something in return. If what Robin claims about Guy is true, then Vaisey would be smart to distance himself from Guy's crime."

"Unless, he was involved too," Robin pointed out, darkly.

I remained quiet. Surely, if Vaisey did know about this plot, I would as well.

"Robin… Djaq," Little John reminded him.

Robin continued to protest. The next thing I knew, Little John's fist went swinging right at Robin's head, knocking him to the ground, unconscious.

For a moment, all men were silent. Even I was too shocked for words at how quickly this group turned on their leader.

"So… now what?" Much quivered in a squeaky voice.

"We go," Little John answered, simply in a rough voice. "For Djaq."

As they started to leave, Will turned back and said, "Wait. Should we try her suggestion and offer to trade her for Djaq?"

Allan walked towards me and shook his head. "Nah, we don't know if that will even work. We should keep her here, just in case…"

As his voice trailed off, I looked at him sharply and gritted, "If you think what happened between you and me in the forest will happen again just because you are holding me hostage, you are tragically mistaken."

This seemed to throw everyone off.

"What is she talking about?" Much asked him, looking rather alarmed.

I smirked, and added a little more quietly, "Oh, you haven't even told them about that, I see. I bet you were hoping you could keep me to yourself…"

"Allan?" Much asked again, sounding horrified. "What…"

"Nothing… it's nothing," Allan said, quickly, walking away. "Let's just go. In and out… we grab Djaq and go. It should be easy…"

Before I could say anything else, they were all gone, except for Much with a still unconscious Robin. Within the hour, Robin Hood did indeed wake up, but unfortunately for him, his men bounded him, leaving him to awake propped up against a tree with his hands pulled over his head like Guy. I could easily spot the fury in his expression.

"Much…" he grunted, struggling his bounded hands. "Untie me."

As his former servant and now partner in crime shook his head, I could not help but laugh.

"I can't do that, Master," Much insisted, avoiding his eyes.

Hook looked directly at him. "Much."

Much still did not say anything.

Robin sighed and added more gently, "Come on, Much, I just need to talk to him. Now, I can't do that tied to a tree, can I?"

His friend took a step closer to him and asked, "You promise you're just going to talk?"

Hood nodded. "I promise."

"Wait," I interjected. "He'll say anything to get untied. You should just wait for the rest of your group."

To my surprise, Much actually took a step back.

Robin looked at him in disbelief. "Come now, Much, who are you going to listen to, me or her? She's the Sheriff's Ward! They're the enemy. And now, I finally have something against Gisborne. That's only a start to taking them down so the people can live in peace. Will you help me?"

Before I could say anything, Much walked over to Hood and untied him. Without sparing a moment to waste, Robin grabbed his sword and marched right up to where Guy was tied up. I could only hear Robin's demanding shouts. My eyes widened as I watched Robin relentlessly beat Guy from face to gut. If Guy spoke, I did not hear him. I imagined he whimpered in pain.

"Robin! You promised!" Much cried out, throwing his arms up.

Much started to walk towards them, but I called out, "Much… you don't think he'll do that to me, do you?"

He looked at me and let out a nervous cackle. "No… no, I'm sure he'll go easier on you with you… you being a woman and all…" At that moment, we both observed Robin strike his weapon in the flames and hold the burning blade right against Guy's neck. "I think…"

Robin turned and started back down towards us. I began to struggle.

"Much… untie me… please."

He took a step towards me but nervously shook his head. "I don't think I can do that…"

"Alright," Robin said, throwing his sword to the ground, eyeing me. "Your turn, Lacey."

I gulped.

Much intervened, "Robin, perhaps you should… I mean she's…"

"Much, I need more firewood," Robin said, cutting him off. When his friend did not moved, he added, "Now, Much!"

"Much…" I tried in desperation. "Stay."

"Much, go," Robin repeated without looking at him.

With consent, Much hung his head low and started to walk away. He did glance back at me and mutter, "It'll be okay… I'm sure."

His tone did not sound convincing at all. Just moments later, Much grew out of sight. I could see Guy struggle out of the corner of my eye, but even if he did manage to escape, he would not likely bother to come for me.

Robin stepped closer to me. I could feel my heart start to gallop like a heard of cattle.

"Why so nervous, Lacey," Robin asked, eyeing my chest, which began to pop up and down through my blouse at a rapid pace.

"I think I have a good reason to be," I mumbled, shooting a sideway glance towards Guy.

Robin Hood started to pace around the tree I was bound to. I tried to control my breaths. I have never seen this side of Hood before. He seemed more sadistic than I ever thought it could be. It almost reminded me of Vaisey…

"What do you want from me?" I asked him, softly.

Hood stood in front of me and shrugged his shoulders. "It's quite simple, really. I want the truth. Now, where was Gisborne during the battle?"

"What battle?"

Robin punched his fist through the tree, just above my head. "You know which battle I speak of, Lacey!"

I did. There was one battle where there was a plot to kill the king. There was a special group of assassins that intended to do so but I had no idea who they were.

"Guy's been sick," I answered, with my head down. "He was confined to your manor during that whole time."

Robin pounded the tree again. "That's a lie! Did you actually see him?"

My breaths began to pick up even more, but I thought. I honestly do not recall seeing Guy that entire time he was ill.

I shook my head. "No, I never saw him once."

He raised his eyebrow. "You didn't bother to visit him in his time of need?"

I let out a nervous laugh. "Guy was sick and miserable at the time. I'm the last person he would have wanted to see. Actually, I'm pretty sure he specifically requested I be kept away from Locksley."

Robin stepped away, putting his hand over his mouth, clearly trying to contain his frustration.

I glanced up, hoping Guy could not hear me from where he was bound.

"I suppose it's possible he was gone," I admitted. "After all, hardly anyone saw him during that time he was ill. Do you have any proof? Did he confess anything to you just now?"

"He didn't deny it," Robin said, glancing up at him, "and he has their symbol tattooed on his arm. Have you seen it?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Are you kidding? Guy doesn't even take off his gloves around me." I paused for a moment before adding, "But this is good! Let me go and I'll tell Vaisey everything you've found out. He'll have no choice but to put Guy to death, and that leaves me…"

Robin just looked at me in a mixture of disbelief and disgust. "You actually expect me to trust you?"

"Yes!" I said more confidently, jerking forward. "With Gisborne out of the way, I'll be the next Sheriff. Believe me, for you, it's better me than him. I could even restore your nobility since you would have helped reveal Guy's treachery. Also, you could probably help more people that way as you like to do, right?"

Robin shook his head and sighed, leaning his arm against the tree over my head. His face was just a small quill's length away from mine. He uttered softly, "Lacey, I want to believe you. I want to believe that there is someone with power that gives a damn about the everyday citizens, but I just can't. The Sheriff himself raised you. You're his ward."

I could not think of what to say. To Hood, every word that came out of my mouth would only appear as a plea for my own freedom.

I glanced up towards Guy again and asked, "So what happens now?"

He picked up the sword he had planted in the ground. For a moment, Hood pointed it towards me but the thrashed it directly at Guy with great force. I closed my eyes, expecting the worst. When I opened them, I found the sword had freed Guy from his bounds.

"This is what's going to happen," Robin explained, "I'm going to fight him until I get a confession out. You, Lacey, are going to witness and testify that confession, and then, I'm going to kill him. Do you agree?"

I grunted and tried to move my hands. "It's not as though I can go anywhere, but yes, I agree."

Robin patted my cheek and simply muttered, "Good girl."

He walked up and thrashed his sword at Guy, striking right between his bound hands. As the ropes fell, Gisborne appeared momentarily confused until Hood revealed only one of them will make it out alive and their battle begun. To me, both men seemed equal in strength. One moment, Robin would have the upper hand, knocking Guy to the ground with his bare fist, but he soon rose and threw a blow right in Hood's gut. As they both appeared to grow weary, I felt this fight had gone on for hours.

But I soon realized as they talked, Robin still carried tender feelings towards Marian. This was not just about brining Guy to justice. This was personal.

"You'll never have Marian," Guy was saying, standing up from his knees. "She belongs to me now."

"She will never marry a traitor like you," Robin fired back, as he too stood up.

Guy sneered, "You still have no proof, Locksley. Only a known thief's word against mine."

"I know about the tattoo on your arm," Robin reminded him, and briefly pointed his head towards me. "Also, I have a witness of the truth for when I kill you."

Guy glanced at me before clenching his fist, giving Hood another blow that knocked him to the ground. He bent over and pulled one of Robin Hood's arrows and stepped towards me.

"No you don't," Guy said, pointing his arrow at my chest while he turned his head back to where Robin lay. "This is what happened. You kidnapped Lacey. I rushed after you to her rescue…"

"Guy…" I breathed, desperately trying to move my hands.

He paid me no attention. "But I was too late. By the time I caught up, Robin Hood had already pierced this arrow directly through her heart."

As he raised the arrow, ready to stab it, I struggled, my breaths growing heavier.

"Guy… please, no!"

He tilted his head. "Sorry, but I'm afraid this is the only way…"

As he took another step towards me, I saw Hood's hand pull his shoulder back and throw a blow directly at Guy's head, knocking him to the ground unconscious. I let out an exhale of relief.

"Robin!"

I turned my head and saw Much had returned with Marian by his side. She walked with a weary Robin behind a tall tree so they could talk alone. I wondered if Marian came for Guy or Robin…

"Will someone please untie me?" I groaned, jerking my head up towards the tree leaves.

"I don't know if I should do that," Much muttered, shooting a nervous glance in Robin's direction.

"Fine," I said. "Can I at least have a drink of water? Please, I nearly died just now."

Much took pity on me and did pour some water in a spoon and offered it to me. The coolness soothed my dry throat.

Just moments later, Robin and Marian returned. Marian walked behind me and began to untie me.

"What's going on?" I demanded, holding my sore wrists together.

"We made a deal," Marian answered simply. "You're free to go."

Hood added, "I would suggest you leave quietly with Marian now before I change my mind."

I did not want to test my luck so I did follow Marian out on foot.

"Why did you save me?" I asked her when we reached far enough away. "Guy's your betrothed, the one you're going to marry?"

"I could not negotiate for him," Marian answered simply.

I looked at her and tilted my head. "Do you believe Guy did it, try to kill the king I mean?"

Marian sighed. "I don't know what to believe, but if so, Guy should withstand trial, not be murdered in the forest."

"I suppose you're right," I said with a sigh. "But if he is found guilty, you will no longer be able to marry him. Don't worry, we can find someone else, or when I'm Sheriff you can marry Hood himself for all I care. After all, he'll no longer be an outlaw after this probably."

When Marian did not say anything, I looked at her and raised my eyebrow. "You've visited Robin Hood here in the forest, haven't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Marian muttered.

I shrugged. "Don't worry, even if you are, I won't say anything. After all, it's twice you've saved my life now."

"I appreciate that," she said, quietly.

I chuckled and looked forward. "I'm surprised at you, Marian. I always thought you were such a proper lady. Next thing I know, you're going to tell me you're this Night Watchmen everyone's been raving about…"

Again, Marian did not respond.

xXx

I later found Vaisey and his men fighting Hood's men. They had given us Guy back in exchange for their friend everyone now realized was a girl called, Djaq. My blood boiled at the sight of Guy. By the time I approached them, Robin and his men had fled and the Sherriff was holding Guy's arm as he whimpered in pain with his mouth still gagged.

"How could you let them get away!" Vaisey hollered before his eyes turned to me. "Lacey, you're late!"

I pulled out my sword and pointed it to Guy. "Hood's right, he's a traitor. He tried to kill the king. There's a tattoo on his arm to prove it."

Vaisey held up Guy's arm, revealing only a burn. "There is no tattoo, Lacey."

I gasped. He must have burned it to protect Gisborne, meaning Vaisey was in on the murder plot as well.

I took an angry step forward. "Oh yeah, well he tried to kill me just now in the forest!"

Vaisey rolled his eyes. "Oh Lacey, stop being so dramatic."

With that, the Sheriff simply motioned for his men to follow. Guy pulled his gag down and started behind them but I grabbed his arm, digging my nails into his burned arm. As he hollered in pain, I pulled Guy's own sword and pressed the blade against his throat.

"You listen to me," I gritted. "If you ever try to kill me again, I will deliver your treacherous corpse to the king myself. Do you understand me?"

He only managed a nod with beads of sweat on his forehead.

I wanted so badly to cut through Guy's throat but I knew if I killed him it would cause me more trouble than it was worth, especially now that I saw Vaisey protect Guy from the law. Neither of them even bothered to tell me they plotted to murder the king. I don't think I have ever felt more alone in this place than I do now.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: To those of you actually following this story; I apologize for the extra long wait. It's summer now so I have a little more free time for writing.**_

 _ **We are now in season 2. This particular chapter takes place during the episode, 'Sisterhood.'**_

 _Chapter 6_

 _A Venomous Visitor_

Three weeks ago, a wedding occurred. Guy of Gisborne was supposed to marry Marian that day, but his lady had another idea, apparently. That day she threw her fist into his face and ran away. Ever since that day, Guy seemed even more dark and glum, which I did not think was possible.

At least no one bothered me this day so I could wake up at peace whenever I pleased.

I slipped on a simple green dress and started down the hall in hopes of getting something to eat. I had no idea what time it was. Based on the way the sun gleamed through the windows I would guess sometime around mid-day.

I caught sight of our cook's tall broad shoulders and motioned for her.

"I'll be needing breakfast, quickly now," I demanded with a wave of my hand.

For a moment, she looked at me sharply. I could tell she wanted to point out to me that it was in fact midday. The cook, however, merely nodded and went on her way.

As she walked away, I came across Brian. He appeared more manly than I remember him last. I could see the beads of sweat glisten on her forehead. His arms seemed to grow more muscular. He must have been working out. As I recall, I invited him once to my bed, but he was too much of a boy so it did not happen again. Now, perhaps I'll give him another chance…

"Oh Brian," I called to him.

When his brown eyes met mine, he did manage a grin, but I could also see he appeared unease.

"Hi Lacey," Brian muttered, with his head down. He sounded out of breath.

I playfully took a hold of his shirt and pulled him forward. "So I know I just got up but I was thinking about going back to bed for a little bit. Care to join me?"

Brian nervously scratched his head. "Well… I, uh…"

I frowned. He should be eager. He definitely was the first time I invited him to my chambers. Unless…

I smacked his cheek. "You bastard! You already had sex… just now, didn't you?"

"Uh…"

That explained why he was already so sweaty.

"Lacey."

I turned my head and say Guy standing against the wall, motioning me. _Ugh, what does he want?_

Brian took advantage of my momentary distraction and scurried away like a timid cat.

As I approached Guy, I tried to think of who Brian would lay with. A dreadful thought hit me.

"No," I whispered as I stepped in front of Guy. "She's here, isn't she?"

Guy smirked. "Let's just say, you're not the only whore in town anymore."

"Oh Lacey, darling."

 _No… not her._

I turned and put on my best fake smile. "Hello, Aunt Davina."

She stood just outside the door of the guest chambers. Her blonde braid was slightly messy. I knew why. On her face, she wore a mix between a smile and a smirk. She must have somehow known sleeping with Brian was the best way to tick me off.

Growing up, Vasiey would make me call her 'Aunt' Davina since she was his sister. I never understood why seeing as he never had me call him 'Father.' Every time she would visit she made her dislike for children quite clear, insisting they were all 'filthy little beast.'

"Your friend, Brian, has been quite kind," she said with her nose up. "He made sure to make me feel quite as home."

"I bet he did," I grumbled.

She tapped her cheek and leaned in towards me. "Now, how about giving your aunt a kiss?"

I tilted my face towards hers and merely touched my lips against her cheeks for a split moment.

Davina wiped it and let out a snort and muttered, "Children are disgusting little beasts."

"I'm not a child," I gritted.

Guy briefly covered his mouth. I could tell he was attempting to hold back laughter. I glared at him.

"Well, then," Davina said with a wave of her hand, "My brother says you two are to dine with me."

"Yeah, I'm not hungry," I grumbled, starting to walk away.

"That's quite alright, Lacey, I'll just tell my brother Sir Guy and I had a nice meal together while you refused to attend."

I paused and huffed. I had no choice.

The moment the three of us sat down, I immediately motioned one of the servants to bring me some wine.

"So Sir Guy," Davina began, taking a bite of her bread, "My brother told me of your little wedding. I am sorry. I can't imagine what could have possibly come over Lady Marian."

"I can," I muttered, sipping my wine goblet, but then quickly covered it with a cough as Guy glared at me.

"It was a mistake her and her father paid dearly for," Guy muttered.

I looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

Davina waved her hand. "Never mind her. My brother wants to focus on the future between the two of you."

I eyed her and then glanced at Guy, who's emotionless face remained pointed downward towards his plate of food.

"Does this mean he's finally decided which one of us will be his successor?" I asked her.

She wiped her mouth with a cloth. "In a manner of speaking. He mentioned his recent intentions to have the two of you marry. I expressed my agreement with him. After all, joined together the two of you can make Nottingham more powerful than ever before."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. _Not this again._

"Well…" Davina moved her eyes from me to Guy. "What do you say?"

Without even bothering to look up, Guy placed his fork down and muttered, "Fine."

I gawked at him. "What?"

With a huff, he continued, "We already make each other miserable. We may continue on for the rest of our lives."

I stood up and thrashed my cloth on the table. "Just because you are wallowed up in your own pool of self pity does not mean you need to drag me down with you!"

Davina let out an exasperated sigh as she placed her hand on her head. "Oh Lacey, I would expect you to make this difficult, as did my brother. He said if you were to be disobedient, you were to accompany me when I depart so I can use my own methods to teach you respect and how to behave yourself."

I snorted at her. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"I'm afraid you won't have a choice, dear."

I glared at her. "Like hell I won't. I will talk to Vaisey myself if I have to."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Once my brother's mind is made up there is no changing it. You should know that very well by now. So, what will your choice be?"

I looked back and forth between her and Guy. Either I had to marry him or go live with my aunt who I know despised me as much as I did her. I could not tell which scenario caused bile to rise up from my gut at this moment.

The door bursts open. "Lady Laceyna, pardon the interruption but you have a visitor, claiming their matter to be urgent."

I sighed, picking up my goblet to take one final sip. "Please excuse me, dear Aunt, but I need to attend to my visitor."

She waved her hand. "Very well. We'll finish this discussion later then." Davina then added with a smirk, "By the way, if your visitor is Brian, tell him to meet me in the guest chambers this evening."

I clenched my fist, feeling the blood in my body steam. However, I ignored her and followed my messenger out to the courtyard.

"This way," he said motioning his hand before turning off.

I was startled by who I saw.

"Marian," I said, stepping towards her. "What brings here at Nottingham castle?"

She stepped closer to me, keeping her voice hushed. "My father and I were forced out of our home just last night."

"What?" I gasped. "Was it Vaisey?"

Marian looked down, distressed. "Well, yes, but Guy was the one that committed the act. He burned our home down."

"My god, Marian, I'm sorry," I replied quickly, feeling uneasy.

I knew Guy had some business he had to take care of last night but he never told me just what it was. Now, I understood what he said earlier today about making Marian pay.

"Please, Lacey," she continued, "My father is in poor health and this is no place for a man his age. He needs food. What the Sheriff provides is not enough."

There it was, the reason she sought me out. Marian needed my aid. I may be her only potential friend in a castle of enemies. If I try to aid her and her father, I risk facing Vaisey's wrath. However, Marian has saved my life twice now. Usually, I refused to let my conscious cloud my thinking, but this time I could not shake it off.

I reluctantly nodded. "Alright. I'll see what I can do."

xXx

While Vaisey and Davina devised a scheme to capture Robin Hood, I used that time to sneak to the kitchen and get some extra food for the former sheriff. I was actually grateful for Hood sometimes. After all, he was always good at keeping Vaisey busy when I needed to be unnoticed.

I crept into the small den of a kitchen and grabbed some leftover bread and meats. Luckily the cook was not there. Her piercing gaze always made me uncomfortable. I suppose if I were stuck in this small square room, I would be miserable too.

As I walked down the narrow hall, I clenched the plate close to my ribs. I had it covered with a cloth. Marian told me her and her father were put in west wing of the castle under house arrest. Of all areas of the castle that was the worst. Most of the servants remained there.

I stopped as I could have sworn I felt a breeze against my cheeks. Soon after, I heard shooting between the guards. I continued forwards hoping whatever was going on would provide enough distraction. The next thing I knew a hooded figure landed in front of me.

I gasped barely able to whisper, "You're the Night Watchman."

The figure didn't speak, but took a step closer to me.

I turned, moving the plate of food away. "Look, I know you like to steal things but this is just food, nothing of value. Please, I really need to get it to a friend of mine's father."

The hooded vigilante merely tilted his head. He stepped aside and motioned his arm as though to let me pass.

I stepped forward with caution, preparing for this thief to attack me as I passed. However, he remained still.

"There!"

Guy, followed by a group of guards hustled towards us. I looked to my side and saw the Night Watchman had vanished.

"Lacey!" Guy fumed, infuriated. "That was the Night Watchman!"

"I'm aware of that," I retorted, holding the plate to my side.

Guy flung his arms up, his sword in his right hand. "Why didn't you try to stop him?"

I shrugged. "I figured you wanted to capture him yourself. Besides, I've got other things to do."

I turned my back to him and continued walking.

"Go!" I heard Guy order the guards. "He might try to rescue Hood."

I turned back around. "We have Robin Hood?"

But Guy had already taken off with his men. I huffed and walked on. At least I had my distraction.

I found the former sheriff sitting on a ledge, gazing out the window. He did appear weaker than I remember seeing him last.

"Uh… sir?" As he turned his head, I continued, "I brought you something to eat."

He offered a gentle smile, one I don't see often here.

"Bless you, child," he said, taking the plate.

"Where's Marian?" I asked him.

He shrugged, but I could see the worry in his eyes. "She told me she was going for a walk in the garden."

I only nodded. Perhaps I should try to find her and warn her about the Night Watchman running about. But then again, I already brought her father food. I decided to call that my good deed for today.

xXx

I learned, despite the Night Watchman's efforts, we held Robin Hood Captive here in the castle. Vaisey was already celebrating as though Hood were already dead. Guy told me the infamous Robin Hood only had hours to live.

While Vaisey sang and drank by the fire, Davina placed her cold, non-nurturing arm around my shoulders.

"Well, as soon as he dies, I'll be leaving with my children," she told me.

By children, I knew she meant her filthy snakes.

"Good," I said back to her. "I wish for you safe travels."

She sneered, "Vaisey says you are to accompany me so I can teach you a few valuable lessons."

"Over my dead body," I gritted.

"That could easily be arranged," Davina answered with a chuckle. "But I'm afraid you don't have a choice. My brother will see to that."

I took in a deep breath and looked over to the man I have spent years despising. He leaned against the wall in his black leather with a stiff expression on his face.

"Unless I were to marry Guy of Gisborne," I reminded her.

She looked at me curiously. "So that is your decision then?"

I suddenly felt nauseous but still managed a nod. "Yes."

Davina pinched my cheek, her long nails digging into my skin. "Well, aren't you a good girl. You better not cause my brother any more trouble."

With that she strolled off towards Vaisey. I rubbed my cheek and looked around the fire lit room. Everyone laughed and cheered with their goblets, everyone except Guy. I imagine he was sulky as the Watchman got away again. The thought of spending the rest of my life with him made me feel like I was suffocating from inside.

When I was certain no eyes were upon, I tiptoed out of the room, making my way to Robin Hood.

I found him in a room, hanging over a pit of snakes, Davina's pets I am certain. He somehow did manage to knock over a spear beneath his feet for balance.

I could see the sweat of Hood's struggle glisten on his forehead, but he still managed a grin, when his eyes fell to me. "Ah, Lacey, to witness another one of my grand escapes."

I knelt over by the spear and smirked. "Or perhaps I can put you out of your misery faster."

"You don't want to be doing that," Hood said to me.

My eyes moved up to meet his. "And why would that be?"

"I saved your life, don't you remember," he said, "in the forest?"

I tilted my head. "I remember you held me captive there and it was Marian that came and bargained for my freedom."

"Well, perhaps," he consented, "but I didn't have to agree to her terms."

I shook my head and started to move the spear. Robin's breaths began to thicken.

I stopped. "But maybe there is something you can help me with."

"I'm listening," Hood said. "It's not as though I have anywhere else to go at the moment."

"I am to marry Guy," I said out loud. Those words pierced my own ears.

He laughed and said, "I don't know what I can do for you there."

I looked directly at him. "I need you to make him disappear."

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"I don't care how you do it," I explained, wiping a bead of sweat from my forehead. "You can slit his throat in his sleep, drown him in a river, or perhaps try to expose him for whatever deed against the king you had on him. Only, leave me out of it this time. Just make him disappear and make it permanent and I'll help you quietly escape this castle unnoticed. Do you agree?"

He studied me for a moment to see how serious I was and then grinned again. "You've got yourself a deal."

While he balanced on the sphere, I held my hand out to his tied hands and guided him to the side of the pit. The snakes tossed and tumbled below. Once Hood was on the edge, I pulled a knife out from my dress and started to cut the rope.

"Not so fast!"

Davina stood with an arrow, aimed right at me. I held my hands up, dropping the knife.

"Step away from him!" she shrilled, letting out a disgusted snort. "I always knew you were a rotten child."

Having no choice, I obliged, stepping back.

She continued to aim the weapon at me. "Well, we'll see what my brother has to say about this treachery."

Robin Hood took advantage of her attention to me and lunged at her. Even with his hands bound, Hood still seemed to have the upper hand for a moment. However, during their struggle Davina whirled her way on top, wrapping the ropes around his neck. I saw with his hands bound, there was no way he could escape her clutches. I stepped forward and nudged Davina's backside, causing her to flip over in the pit. She let out a shriek.

Robin turned over and looked down in the pit and ordered, "Don't move!"

I picked up the knife and cut the ropes binding his hands. I whispered, "If she lives, she'll tell the Sheriff I helped you."

"I can't let someone die," he said and then smirked, "Perhaps, you can join me and the other outlaws?"

I could not tell if he was serious, but maybe life as an outlaw would not be as bad as a loveless marriage.

"What is going on!" Vaisey demanded, storming into the room.

I gathered a panicked breath. "Aunt Davina fell in. I'm not strong enough to pull her out myself so Robin Hood agreed to help if I cut him loose."

"Well get her out then! Quickly!" His breaths grew rapid with worry.

Fortunately for me, Robin did proceed to help her, but not before one venomous snake gave her a bite.

Once Hood pulled Davina out, Vaisey took her in his arms. Robin Hood pointed an arrow directly at the Sheriff's back. I thought he might actually go for the kill until Davina informed him that Prince John would have Nottingham burned to the ground if anything were to happen to it's Sheriff.

Not taking her bluff, Hood lowered his weapon. He briefly glanced at me as though I might follow. I quickly shook my head once and he quietly slipped away.

I stepped closer to a dying Davina, wanting to hear what she might say next.

She eyed me and looked up at her brother. "There's something you should know about her…"

Without turning his head, a whimpering Sheriff leaned in closer. "What is it, sister?"

"She…" Davina started to point her hand up but it dropped down like a sack. Her head tilted towards the side in her brother's arm.

I knelt down quietly beside her while Vaisey wept and gently closed her eyes.

Vaisey started to wipe his eyes. "What was she trying to say?"

I looked down at her and said quietly, "I told her when she leaves I wanted to go with her. I had hoped one day I will be as strong and independent as her. I figured the best way to learn was to spend more time with her."

He looked down at her and nodded. "She would have liked that."

I sighed, relieved he bought that. If Vaisey had discovered the truth I seriously doubted I would be able to talk my way out of my fate. I could see it in his eyes this very moment. Vaisey's hatred for Robin Hood burned brighter now more than ever.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: This chapter does not take place during an episode. It picks up soon after season 2 episode 3, 'Childhood.' This chapter is a two part special. Part II is coming soon. Enjoy!**_

 _Chapter 7_

 _Murder at Nottingham Castle (Part I)_

 _His warm breath brushed against my dampened skin. I was laid on my back, my chest pounding up and down. At first I thought this was pleasure, until his hand, covered by a leather glove, clasped around my neck. The pressure began._

 _"Guy… no, please," I gasped. My hands grasp his in attempt to pull them off, but he was too strong._

 _"I can't…" My breaths shortened._

 _Guy of Gisborne hovered above me, smirking, his glove still tightened around my neck._

 _"It appears I win," he sneered._

 _My body grew weaker by the breath struggling for each bubble of air. I tried to call out but no one would come, not now, not ever…_

My body jerked awake as I started continuously coughing. I lay on my right side, staring at the wall.

As I tried to process the dream I just had, I felt am arm on my hip. I looked down and touched the hand. Strange. I don't remember inviting anyone to my bedchambers last night.

Slowly, I turned my body only to shriek at what I saw next.

Brian was stretched out beside me. His dried out eyes stared right into mine and his throat was slit.

I scrambled out of my bed, throwing a robe on and scurried to the door.

"HELP!" I hollowed. "Someone help!"

Guy, who happened to be walking by rushed over. "What is it?"

My sweaty palms clasped his hands. Unable to speak, I pointed my shaking finger in my bedroom. With caution Guy stepped into the room.

"He's dead," I finally managed to get out.

"Guards!" Guy motioned with his hand. "Get that out of there."

I could barely catch my breath as I watched two men pick Brian up as though he were a lumpy sack.

"Did you invite him to your chambers last night?" Guy asked me.

I shook my head, my fingers brushing my hair back. "No. I was alone last night. When I woke up he was there." When Guy raised his eyebrow, I stammered, "I'm telling the truth! I don't know who did that to him."

"You didn't hear anything strange during the night?" he pressed on.

I shook my head. "No, I suppose I was too deeply asleep."

When Guy did not respond I asked him, "What do we do?"

He sighed. "I suppose the only thing we can do is report this to the Sheriff. Though I doubt he will do much seeing as that boy was just a stable boy."

I nodded, still in a daze, and followed him to the main room in the castle where Vaisey stood chatting with one of his advisors. When his eyes moved to us, he held out his arms and offered a broad grin.

"Ah Gisborne, what news have you for me today?" When he looked to me, he let out a chuckle, and muttered, "Lacey, I see you're not entirely dressed yet."

I glanced over to Guy who said, "My Lord, we seem to have a problem. A boy has been killed."

Vaisey looked at him blankly and shrugged. "I don't see how that's a problem, Gisborne."

I stepped forward and clarified, "His name was Brian. He worked in the stables here, and…"

As my voice trailed away, Guy continued, "He was found in Lacey's bed this morning with his throat cut."

"I see…" Vaisey scratched his chin for a moment and turned his gaze to me. "Lacey, was he that bad?"

"I didn't do it!" I raged, my throat burning. "Someone murdered him and put him in my chambers."

"I see…" Vaisey stepped between us, strolling towards the front gates. "It appears to me we have a murderer right here in the castle."

"Right," I agreed with him. "So what do we do? How do we catch this killer?"

"Yes, yes…" Vaisey muttered, while nodding, "Well, I have no doubt you two will figure this out. I have business to attend to. I am meeting with Prince John himself today, so…"

"Wait, you're leaving?" I gaped at him in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Yes, well these things happen," Vaisey said, brushing his hands together. "When I return, I expect you two will have this murderer put in chains."

Guy nodded. "Yes, my Lord."

I did not say anything as Vaisey walked towards the doors, motioning his men. He did, however, turn around and add, "Oh, and if I come back to find one of you dead, I will have the other put in the mines, forever!"

xXx

I sat on a green cushion in a small room, biting my nails. Guy paced back and forth in front of me. I knew at least two guards were positioned in front of the door. I gazed out the window where I saw men installing steel bars right outside my own bedroom windows.

"Do you have any idea who might have done this?" Guy asked me, brushing his gloved hand through his dark hair.

I shook my head. "I can't imagine who would dare."

I heard the guards clasps their spears together followed by a voice, "Let me pass."

"That's Marian," I told Guy. "We can let her in."

Guy looked to the entrance and nodded and the Lady Marian came rushing in.

"Lacey," she began in a breath. "I heard about what happened. Are you alright?"

I shrugged. "I'm alive."

"For now," Guy gritted.

I looked at him sharply. "Is that a threat?"

He shook his head and smacked his hand on the table in front of me. "No, it will be a fact if you can't figure out who might have a grudge against you!"

I merely raised my brow. "Funny, the first person that comes to mind that hates me enough to do this is you."

"You think I'm stupid enough to attempt a stunt like this with the Sheriff watching every move we make?" he stammered, flinging his arm to the side.

"Stop," Marian interjected. "We won't get anywhere if you two keep fighting."

I huffed. "She's right." Eyeing Guy, I added, "Besides, I can't fathom you would risk your position to murder a stable boy just to get at me."

Guy nodded. "The only way we can figure this out is if we work together."

With a sigh I added, "I imagine that's what Vaisey was trying to tell us when he threatened to send the surviving one of us to the mines."

Marian then asked me, "So this stable boy, Brian, what exactly was his relationship with you, Lacey?"

I let out a breath and put my hand to my head. "It wasn't much. I invited him to my chambers a couple nights, but that was quite some time ago."

"I see," Marian mumbled, and then asked, "Do you know anything about his family?"

I shook my head.

"Or perhaps he had another girlfriend?" Marian suggested.

"I don't think so," I said, recalling Brian's visit to Davina's chambers while she was here. If she were still alive, she would be my number one suspect.

"Lacey…" Marian paused. I could tell she was trying to word her next inquiry delicately. "Have you taken in any other men around the same time as Brian?"

Guy chuckled and muttered, "You have no idea how many…"

I glared at him and snapped, "This is coming from a man who leaves his illegitimate child in the woods to cover his indecencies."

"You of all people do not dare lecture me about indecencies!" Guy roared, shaking his finger at me.

"Enough!" Marian intervened. "This isn't helping. I was only suggesting if there was another man around the same time as this Brian, perhaps he was jealous and lashed out."

"I suppose that's possible," I mumbled, looking down at my hands.

Guy started towards the door. "I'm going to go begin questioning all your recent affairs."

I looked up at him. "How do you know who to question?"

He glanced downward and admitted, "I've had guards patrolling outside your chambers at night. They report to me exactly who comes in and out."

"What?" I stammered, rising up. "You've have men spying on me?"

"You should be bloody thankful for that," he retorted, storming to the door. He turned back and added, "Oh and you are not to leave the castle or go anywhere without at least two men escorting you. Do you understand?"

"Just because Vaisey isn't here does not mean you have the right to boss me around!"

"LACEY!" Guy roared, clenching his fist.

I huffed and slumped back on the cushion. "Fine."

Guy stormed out, slamming the door behind him. I folded my arms and glanced up at Marian.

"Why did you have to save him the other day?" I demanded of her. "Robin Hood was drowning him. You could have left it be and he would be gone."

Marian gazed down at her palms and muttered, "I wanted to make peace with him."

"Why?" I pressed on, waving my hand up. "He burned down your house. He's the reason your father is in the dungeons right now. He's a bad person, Marian."

"I don't believe he's all bad," she insisted. "Besides, I need friends here."

"You have me," I said, quietly. "I do appreciate you coming now." I looked to her and asked, "How's your father? Does he need food?"

For the past few weeks, I have been helping Marian get decent meals and medicines to her sick father. Now that Vaisey moved him to the dungeons that challenged matters but did not make it impossible. I just had to be extra mindful of my timing.

"He's fine right now," Marian replied, graciously. "Guy already provided for him this day. It's a lot easier without the Sheriff around."

I sunk down and grumbled, "What a hero."

xXx

For the rest of the day I had two guards following me everywhere I went on Guy's orders. The sun had just gone down. I decided to head to my bedchambers even though I doubted I would be able to sleep.

"Well you are sure looking more dashing than ever, love."

I glanced over to my side and saw George approaching me. The two men behind me began to draw their weapons.

"He's fine," I insisted, waving my hand. "He's a friend."

"A very good friend," he added, stepping closer to me and taking my hand. "I haven't seen you in some time, my lady."

I had invited George into my chambers for the night a couple times. He definitely knew ways to please a woman and I enjoyed his company. But I did not want to keep inviting the same man to my chambers. It might appear suspicious of a love affair. I was always mindful not to draw too much attention to my nightly visitors. Vaisey claimed he did not care what I did in my spare time but his moods can be quite unpredictable at times.

George leaned in and tried to kiss me. I placed both hands on his chest in attempt to push him back.

"I don't think now is a good time," I said, shooting the guards a side-glance.

He laughed. "Why? Because of them? Well, order them away. I can protect you the rest of the night."

I giggled but shook my head. "They have to stay with me. Guy's orders."

"Guy of Gisborne," George remarked, tickling my chin. "Why must you do as he says? After all, who's in charge when the Sheriff is gone, you or him?"

I looked up to him and smiled. "It should be me."

He simply motioned his arm out towards the guards.

I turned my gaze to them and said, "Leave me. Sir George here will watch over me the rest of the night."

As my lips moved towards George's, one of the men raised his eyebrow and started to say, "My Lady, I am not sure we should…"

"I'm ordering you to leave!" I snapped, whipping my head back around to them. "Vaisey never said anything about Guy being in charge so as far as I'm concerned, you do what _I_ say. Now, I will only tell you one more time, leave us."

They glanced at one another awkwardly and then bowed their heads and muttered, "Yes, my lady."

As they marched away, George laughed and held my shoulders. "I've always admired a woman who isn't afraid to take command."

"And I admire a man who knows what he wants," I remarked with a smirk.

He leaned in to kiss me. His soft lips felt warm on me and his tongue began to massage mine.

In the heat of the moment, something Marian said earlier struck me. After all, I invited George to my chambers around the same time as Brian. Perhaps he…

"Wait." I broke away taking a step back from him.

"What's the matter?" he asked, tilting his head.

My breaths grew heavy. "I… I, uh… I feel ill."

George grinned and reached out his hand to me. "Really? You seemed fine just a moment ago."

I took another step back, my hands pressed against the stonewall. Suddenly I feared just his touch.

"Come now, Lacey," he insisted. "I know you like me. You've made that quite clear before…"

"Guards!" Guy's voice bellowed down the hall. "Arrest that man for making a threat against the Sheriff's ward!"

Despite my fear, my face showed disbelief when I faced him.

"What?" I stammered at Guy. "You don't have any proof!"

"I know all I need to know," Guy grunted, as our guards chained George up and started to drag him away. "He will be executed first thing tomorrow morning."

"Please, Sir Guy, I know nothing of this plot!" George pleaded in desperation, throwing his head towards me. "Lacey, please! Tell him I'm innocent! I wouldn't hurt you!"

I whirled my body to face Guy. "We don't know for sure it was him."

"I questioned a lot of people today and the most suspicious one was him," Guy informed me.

"Do you have any proof it was him?" I demanded.

"I have what I need," he claimed as he began to walk away.

I marched after him and pulled his arm. "Guy!"

He lashed around and pointed his finger at me. "You disobeyed me by sending the guards away!"

I gaped at him in utter shock. "So that's what this is? I didn't follow your exact order and now you're going to put an innocent man to death for it?"

"No man in this castle is innocent, or woman for that matter," he stated, darkly. "And as I recall, before his arrest, you seemed to be inching away from him."

I brushed my hair out of my face and admitted, "I was scared… I thought maybe it could be him… but I don't know for sure!"

Guy shrugged and pointed out, "Well, if the murders stop after his death then we'll know for sure it was him."

Leaving me speechless, he started forward but turned to the same two guards that watched me before and added, "Do not dare let her out of your sight. If you disobey my orders again, you'll have the Sheriff to deal with when he returns."

xXx

To no surprise, I barely slept through the night. I tossed and turned in both fear and anger. Fear that the killer might still be able to slip in for me. I felt rage towards Guy for having a man put to death just to punish me. I wanted to get back at him but I knew it would be better to focus on staying alive until the real killer is caught if it's not George.

I slipped on my dress and walked down to the dining room where Guy sat alone at the table. The guards that followed me remained positioned by the door.

Barely offering me a glance, Guy muttered, "You're awake early."

"Couldn't sleep," I responded, taking a seat across from him.

I motioned at one of the servants for food. A young girl brought a plate of bread and fruits.

"Some wine, my lady," she asked me.

Normally I would say yes, but I found myself shaking my head. "No thank you."

Guy looked at me for a moment, appearing mildly surprised but did not say anything.

"So is it done yet?" I question, picking up a grape. "The execution?"

He wiped his mouth with a cloth before responding. "It will be done by the hour. The executioner is running late I am told."

I popped the grape in my mouth and did not say anything. It was pointless to plea for George's life. Perhaps he was the murderer after all. He did manage to convince me to send the guards away. Who knows what would have happened if I remained alone with him. Perhaps Guy was right and I should be grateful to him.

"Where's Marian?" I asked.

"She's taking food down to her father," he answered simply.

We both sat quietly and ate, but just for one silent moment.

Guy's head suddenly lifted up, pointing to the door. I looked too as I heard was he heard. Someone was running towards us.

"Guy!" Marian dashed into the room panting. "Come quick… the dungeons! Please… it's not safe for my father there! He has to be moved!"

Without hesitation, Guy brushed up and followed her. I went after them, my heart suddenly pounding.

We rushed down the stairs into the dungeons. Three guards were passed out on the ground. I gasped in horror covering my mouth when I spotted what Marian saw. George's body was hung from the bars on the window by a cloth tied around his neck. Blood continued to drip down from his slashed wrist.

"Oh my god…" I breathed quietly, feeling the same daze as when I saw Brian's body.

Marian placed her hand on my shoulder and said, "Lacey, there's something else you should see."

She pointed at the wall and I immediately saw what she meant. Blood was smeared all over the grey uneven stones. In the middle they bore words. _You are next, Ward._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

 _Murder at Nottingham Castle (Part II)_

This morning's events erased any doubt in my mind that the murders were targeted towards me. Someone clearly had a grudge but I could not fathom who it would be. I wanted to go out and try to figure out who it was myself, but Guy had me guarded at all times. No one dared disobeyed him. With Vaisey gone, I found I had no choice but to listen to him as well, which infuriated me. It also became clear, our Sheriff would not return from his supposed business with Prince John until the killer was caught and hanged.

I knew I could count on Guy to devote himself to finding the guilty one. I trusted his desire not to be put in the mines would be enough motivation for him. But I found from George's sentence, Guy was too quick to put people to death. I wanted to be sure. I needed to catch the murderer in the act.

In the evening the guards followed me to my bedchambers. They remained positioned right outside my door, which I ordered them to keep open. I grabbed my black cloak and a knife before blowing out the candles in my room so it was only darkness. First I waited, peering out into the opening. I threw the cloak on and slipped behind them, unnoticed, immediately hiding behind a curtain as I entered the hall. I glanced at the guards, still standing outside my room. They remained still, clearly unaware of how easy it was for me to sneak behind them.

I continued on, being sure to conceal myself close to the wall and behind curtains or statues when I could. I sneak through every bit of the castle but did not come across anything suspicious. That was until I spotted another hooded figure. He crept down the hallway close to the dungeons. I followed, wondering who it was.

As I crept behind this mysterious hooded figure, I managed to go unnoticed, that was until I stepped on a coin dropped on the ground.

He began to turn, leaving me no other option. I lunged at him, kicking my leg to his gut, knocking him to the ground. I threw myself on top of this man, pinning his body between my thighs. I held my knife to his neck and yanked off his hood, not expecting the face I saw.

"Allan A Dale," I breathed, still holding my weapon close to his flesh. "You're my killer?"

"What… killer? No, that's not me," he gasped, in attempt to squirm out from my grip.

I pressed the knife harder, almost piercing his skin and gritted, "I wouldn't move if I were you."

"Look, you've got this all wrong," he tried to explain as I felt his breaths grow heavy underneath me. "I'm not here to kill you."

"Then what are you doing sneaking around this castle?" I demanded.

"I… uh, I…" Allan stammered, clearly trying to come up with a fake reason. "I here on account of Robin Hood. It has nothing to do with you, I promise."

I shook my head. "That's not good enough. I want a confession out of you… NOW!"

I started to pierce his flesh to get him to talk but before he said anything, I felt a hard bang to the back of my head, then nothing.

xXx

My eyes slowly lifted open. At first everything was a blur but when my vision cleared, I saw Guy sitting across the table right in front of me. We were in a small room near the dungeons. Only a tiny wall candle provided light. I attempted to move my hands but found they were tied to the arms of the chair I was placed in.

"Guy," I huffed darkly. "What exactly is going on here?"

He sighed and folded his arms. "You had to disobey my orders and sneak off on your own, didn't you?"

"You're not in charge of me," I muttered. "You can't just keep me here either. Let me go!"

"I'm afraid we have a problem," Guy said, eyeing his left side.

I glanced over and saw Robin's man, who I almost caught, leaning against the wall.

With a gasp, I stammered, "You saved him! He's working for you. He's the killer."

"I'm not a killer," Allan insisted.

Guy waved him off. "Quiet." He looked back to me and continued, "Lacey, listen to me. Yes, this man of Robin Hood does work for me now, but he is not the one behind the murders."

I struggled in rage. "Why should I believe you? After all, this would be a perfect way to get rid of me. Have one of Hood's men kill me so the outlaws will be blamed and your hands would appear clean."

"Believe me, I have no desire to go work in the mines."

I raised my brow to him. "Vaisey made that threat after Brian's murder. You could have been planning long before."

Guy took in a breath and shook his head. "Listen Lacey, Allan here has been working with me and giving me information about Hood's plans, which has been very useful to me. I would not jeopardize losing that on your account."

My eyes moved between Allan and Guy. I could not believe Guy actually managed to get one Robin Hood's men to work for him. They all seemed so loyal.

I moved my bound hands. "If you're telling me the truth then why am I tied up?"

"I needed to be certain you would cooperate and listen," Guy said gruffly.

I then smiled, realizing I even restrained to a chair, I might still have the upper hand.

"No one knows about this, do they?" I questioned him. "Not even Vaisey?"

"No," Guy answered, "This is just between me and him."

"And now me," I pointed out with a smirk.

Guy huffed and grunted, "Fine. What's it going to cost to for your silence on this matter?"

I merely shrugged and replied, "Not much. Just half of your income."

He glared at me. "I'm not giving you that much. I'll agree to give you ten percent. Nothing more."

"Ooh, I don't think so. Forty percent then."

"Twenty."

"Thirty."

"Twenty-five," Guy offered. "And I'll agree to no longer have guards patrolling outside your chambers after the killer is caught."

I sighed and nodded. "Deal."

Guy stood up and ordered Allan, "Untie her and then get out of here, and this time be absolutely sure you go unnoticed."

He breezed out, the door slamming behind him.

Allan started to untie me and nervously muttered, "So, there really is a murderer around here?"

"There indeed is," I confirmed and looked up to him, adding, "Oh and so far the murders have all been men I've had relations with so be mindful of yourself."

With that, I patted him on the back and walked out, leaving him speechless.

xXx

Another day passed and still no sign of the murderer. Guy questioned everyone in the castle from servant to Knight but no one seemed to know anything. We believed the killer drugged the guards in the dungeons but no one knows how or claimed to witness anything suspicious.

I met with Marian and Guy in the same room as before. My head hung down low while Marian briefly thanked Guy for moving her father out of prison.

"My biggest suspect now is Robin Hood," Guy claimed. "After all, who else is so easily able to sneak about and do as they please?"

I raised my brow for a brief moment but did not say anything. If Guy was using one of Robin's men for information wouldn't that man inform him if Hood had any intention of killing people in this castle?

"I don't think so," Marian stated. "Robin Hood may be an outlaw but he's never committed murder before."

"He once tried to kill me," Guy grimaced, reminding her. "And Lacey too for that matter."

"Yeah but he ended up letting us both go," I pointed out. "If he can refrain from killing you…"

Guy folded his arms and let out a disgusted snort. "I say at the very least, he might know something or be distantly involved."

"For what purpose?" Marian questioned. "Robin Hood only steals. These murders, especially the stable boy, do not go with his usual intentions."

"He is an outlaw. That's what he does is break the law," Guy said flatly, and then rubbed his chin and considered. "It could be the Night Watchmen…"

I tilted my head. "I don't think so. The one time I ran into the Night Watchmen here, he let me pass unharmed."

"I still think we should hunt him down, just in case," he insisted.

"You've been hunting the Night Watchman for almost a year now," I said. "What makes you think you'll catch him now?" I sighed and put my hand on my head. "If we really want to catch this killer, the best way is to lure him to us."

"You mean set a trap?" Marian asked me.

I nodded. "We can find someone to act as my lover and then maybe the killer will attack him next and we can catch him."

I glanced from Guy to Marian. Her head hung down, but she did not appear to disagree. Guy, on the other hand, shook his head.

"No," he said. "If we don't do this right then all we'll have is another dead body and that will do us no good."

"Fine," I snapped. "If you don't like my idea then why don't you come up with something better?"

Guy huffed and gazed towards the ground. "I did not say we wouldn't use that idea. I am only saying we need to take a different approach."

I shot Marian a look, and turned back to him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I will act as your next affair," he said, quietly. "If we stay together, the killer might attempt to take out both of us, but we'll be ready."

I gaped at him. "What… you mean, us… you and I?"

"That way if we're together, we'll stand a better chance in catching him," Guy clarified. "Besides if one of us dies the other is doomed anyway."

I slumped back and huffed. "Well, I suppose people still might think we're betrothed anyway since Vaisey keeps talking about it. So how exactly do we go about this?"

He let out a breath and turned his gaze downward, clearly having no answer.

It was Marian who provided us with, "You'll have to be sure you're seen together. Holding hands helps while walking or sitting in a meeting, but be sure to be subtle about it. Have dinner together, alone. Perhaps start on opposite sides of the table and then one of you moves next to the other for more intimacy. Most importantly, be sure you are noticed going into the same bedchambers together."

I glanced up at Guy. He did not appear any more enthused about this whole scenario than I felt. However he exhaled and nodded.

"Fine," I gave in as well. "The sooner we catch this snake the better."

xXx

We began with dinner that evening. At first, we simply sat across the long wooden table in silence. I took a small bite of my boned chicken and sipped my goblet of wine. I glanced over at him, I noticed him staring down at his plate of food. He purposely seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

"You know, we should probably at least try to make this look convincing," I pointed out to him, taking in a gulp of my drink. "Remember what Marian said?"

Letting out a sigh, Guy wiped his mouth with his cloth and set it on the table. He then stood up, grabbing his own goblet, and strolled over to my side, and took a seat at the corner next to me.

"I suppose this is where we should start," he began, softly, gazing into my eyes. "Are you uncomfortable yet?"

I shifted awkwardly in my fine wooden chair. "Very much so. You?"

He let out a small chuckle and nodded. "Oh yes."

I made certain to keep my voice low. "So what next?"

"Well, how does this usually go with you?" he asked me. "Is there a bit of conversation before you invite them in…"

I shook my head. "It's usually just straight to my chambers. No dinner."

"I see," he muttered, looking down at his hands, which he had placed on the table.

I took in a breath before gently setting one hand out in front of him. For a moment, Guy merely stared at it until he caught onto my intentions. He reached his own hand out to mine, starting with only one finger. At first, he seemed to be under the impression my skin might burn him, but finger by finger, he took a hold of my whole hand.

"What about Annie the kitchen maid?" I asked him in a whisper. "How did it happen with her?"

He moved his eye gaze down and answered, "She would always be the one to bring me something to eat when I was alone working on the Sheriff's tax collections. At first she would simply smile at me and say 'good day, sir.' Soon after, she started asking me how I was that day. Eventually I started to see her as someone who actually seemed to care about me in this castle."

I smiled understanding. "That's how I felt about Brian at first. When I met him in the stables, it started with a simple smile. Then he would comment if I seemed sad or frustrated and ask how he could make it better…" I felt my heart drop to my stomach like a brick. "He didn't deserve what happened him. He was just an innocent boy… an eager to please, innocent boy, and I took advantage of him. Now he's gone…"

Guy held my hand up and kissed it. "If we play this right, we can avenge him."

I nodded, pushing back my warm tears. "You're right. Let's take this to the next step, shall we?"

He grinned and pulled me out of my chair. Out lips came close, but did not yet touch. Guy guided me down the hall as we continued to hold hands. This all felt so strange, but I had to try to appear natural. After all, this was the part where the killer could most easily spy on us.

I turned my body into his, and slammed myself against the wall, pulling him with me.

"What are you doing?" Guy whispered.

"Kiss me," I said. When he tilted his head, I hissed, "This is the time we have to be the most convincing. Now kiss me."

He obliged, leaning his head in, and softly pressing his lips against mine. I ran my fingers through his brunette locks and his hand held my waist. As the moments went by, I could feel our kisses heat up. He swooped his arm under me and lifted me up. We continued to kiss as he carried me into my chambers. I caught sight of the guards outside the doors. They appeared mildly surprised, but remained still, as Guy strolled passed them with me.

"Shut the door," Guy hissed at them.

The moment the doors closed, Guy set me down and I pulled away, my breaths still heavy.

"Now what?" I asked him.

He pulled off his black top and sat down on the side of the bed, taking off his boots. "I suggest we get some rest while we can."

As he tugged the blanket over and started to lie down, I asked, "You're going to sleep in here?"

"If we are going to pull this off then I cannot be seen leaving your chambers," he stated, clearly. "Its only night."

I sighed and sunk down to the bed, blowing out the candle on the table next to me. My eyes remained wide open staring up at the ceiling. I had no idea how I would manage some sleep tonight. I glanced over at Guy, who had turned to face the wall away from me, unable to tell if he was still awake.

There was a thump, sounding close by. I immediately shot up and nudged Guy's shoulder to be sure he was awake.

"Did you hear that?" I asked him in a whisper. "I think someone's out there."

Guy slid out of bed and pulled out the sword he stashed underneath and moved towards the door. I grabbed my dagger off the table beside my bed and tiptoed behind him.

When he slowly creaked the door open, I gasped finding the two guards passed out. Guy turned his head and put his finger over his mouth. I nodded and followed him out.

The hall was dimly lit with wall candles. Most had burned out by this time of night.

Suddenly I was pushed aside, my body slamming into the wall. A hooded figure slammed a candlestick on the back of Guy's head, knocking him to the ground before slipping into the shadows.

"Guy!" I rushed to his side in attempt to wake him. "Come on, you have to get up. I need you now."

I heard footsteps behind me. Still holding my knife in one hand, I grabbed Guy's sword with the other. But I was not fast enough. When a turned, the hooded figure's foot kick right into my head, causing me to fly back.

"Time to die, Ward."

The voice oddly sounded like a raspy feminine tone.

"Who are you?" I gritted, stumbling up to my feet, ready to attack.

He or she did not answer, but instead lunged at me. This time I was ready. I slammed my foot into their gut. I pinned myself on top, holding my dagger to this killer's neck.

"Let's find out just who's really behind this," I said, sliding down the hood.

I gasped, befuddled by the face in front of me.

"The cook?" I breathed, tilting my head, being sure to keep my weapon in place. "But why…"

I felt a strong hand grab my upper arm. Guy had yanked me up to my feet.

"Guards!" he bellowed down the hall. "Arrest this treacherous woman!"

Men came marching down. Two of them grabbed the arms of our cook, pulling them behind her.

"You shouldn't serve her!" she screeched, spitting in my direction. "That girl's nothing but a whore. George was my husband!"

"Husband?" I widened my eyes to her. "You slaughtered him!"

"Because you ruined him!" she stammered back. "He was moving up here and he was supposed to bring me up with him. But instead, leaves me in the same position to associate himself with a whore like you! You've made him lower than dirt!"

I started to shake my head, feeling my veins boil. Before I knew what I was doing, I took the dagger with both hands and plunged it right in her heart.

"Lacey!" Guy stepped forward in attempt to stop me but was not quick enough.

The cook's bloodshot eyes widened as her lifeless corpse slowly dropped to the ground, making a thud.

"That's for Brian," I gritted in a hushed tone.

Guy merely put his hand on his head and looked at the guards, standing around us, and nodded towards the cook's body. "Get rid of that now. Also, please inform the Sheriff when he gets back that we'll need a new cook."

xXx

The next morning I sat with Marian out on a blanket in the garden. Seeing as we no longer had a cook in the castle, the two of us dine on breads and fruits.

"I can't believe this whole time, it's been the cook," Marian commented, taking a bite of her bread.

I sighed, watching the bees busing around the flowers. "She always did make me uncomfortable."

"It explains why we kept finding the guards passed out," Marian remarked. "She must have known the perfect recipe to put them to sleep."

I nodded, popping a grape in my mouth, feeling relieved this whole ordeal was over.

"That bastard," I muttered under my breath, thinking of George. "He never mentioned anything to me about having a wife."

"Would it have made a difference to you if he had mentioned her?" she asked me.

I huffed, turning my gaze to the tree tops that brushed with the breeze. "I don't know if it would have then, but now…"

My voice trailed off as I spotted Vaisey marching over towards us.

"I see the Sheriff's back in town," Marian mumbled, darkly.

I knew this made her unhappy. After all, it meant her father would have to go back to the dungeons.

"Ah, Lacey," he greeted with open arms. "Glad to see you still breathing. I knew you and Gisborne could handle this mess."

I barely managed a smile, while Marian completely dodged his gaze.

"Well, perhaps in your future affairs you should be certain there is no… other woman before going forward," Vaisey said, letting out a chuckle. "After all, woman can be lepers."

"Mmm," I merely nodded, not wanting to discuss this topic any further.

Vaisey then knelt beside me and patted my cheek. "On other news, a little bird told me you and Gisborne were seen going into your chambers. It seems I've made a match of you two after all." He stood up and enthusiastically clapped his hands together. "This is splendid! I'll inform Prince John and arrange for you to be wedded by the end of the season."

It took a moment for his words to soak in. I then shot Marian a horrified look before whirling around.

"Wait, Vaisey…"

But he had already strolled off.

"Damn it," I muttered, sinking down on my back, tilting my head towards Marian. "What can I do now? Punch him at the wedding and run off like you did?"

Marian only let out a soft chuckle in response.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: So yeah, summer time's over now, so unfortunately that means updates will be a lot slower again, but I'll try my best._**

 ** _Just so you know, Lucinda is not a character in the show. I don't know if Sir Jasper has a family but in my reality here, he does._**

 ** _This chapter takes place right before season 2 episode 4, 'Angel of Death.' I plan to have chapter 10 go directly into that episode. Warning, this chapter is really weird..._**

 _Chapter 9_

 _Far From Home_

Almost a week went by since our cook's murder scheme. A new cook was brought in a couple days later but her foods lacked flavors the old one's had. I supposed I should just be thankful this new one did not want me dead.

I still struggled to sleep, my body jerking awake at all hours of the night. Since then, I have not invited anyone to my chambers.

This morning when I saw the sun peeking though my curtains, I did not bother with sleep anymore. Instead I slipped on a gown and went to the garden. I immediately heard footsteps behind me.

 _Can I not just have a moment to myself?_ I thought in a huff.

"Lady Laceyna," a guard started, with a brief bow, "You have a visitor."

I sunk down on a stone and grumbled, "If they must see me now then tell them to come out here."

Without debate, he nodded, "Yes, my Lady."

I rolled my eyes and combed my fingers through my hair. If this happened to be a boy hoping to be my taken as my lover, I planned to dismiss him.

"Oh Lacey…"

I turned my head, recognizing the soft female voice.

"Lucinda? Is that you?"

She beamed, flipping her perfect blond locks behind her shoulder. "Indeed it is, old friend."

I stood up as she rushed to embrace me.

Lucinda had been a childhood friend of mine as her father was in ties with Vaisey. I remember first meeting her when I was around eight years old. I did not like her very much at the time but she was literally the only child for me to play with. Her father, Sir Jasper, would bring her along a couple times a year when he came to check up on Nottingham and meet with the Sheriff.

"So how have you been, Lacey?" she asked me, as we sat down on the stone next to the lilies.

"Well, just last week our cook here tried to kill me. As it turns out…"

"Yes, yes, that's all good," Lucinda said, waving her hand, briskly. "I have some news myself you see. My father has arranged for me to marry Prince John!"

My eyes widened. "Really? Wow, that's…"

"I know!" she squealed, taking my hands, enthusiastically. "I could not believe it myself… I mean, I always knew the prince fancied me."

I merely smiled and nodded, unsure of how much truth this claim had. After all, Lucinda had always been one of exaggerate or fantasize realities. When we were girls, she claimed to have French royal blood in her veins. Her father never backed that statement and I eventually figured out it was all a fib.

"Will you accompany me this evening?" she asked me.

"Where to?" I asked, apprehensively.

Another fact about Lucinda being in town was trouble always seemed to follow her. Sometimes I looked forward to the excitement. Other days, I dreaded it. As children, she insisted we ride our horses into the forest. Not only did we barely manage to escape bandits, but her horse ran away the moment she demounted it. We rode back to town on mine and she blamed the stable boy for losing the horse. He was flogged.

Lucinda shrugged. "It's a surprise. Are you in?"

After nearly dying last week, I felt unsure of taking on another possibly dangerous adventure, but I still managed a nod. At least it would be nice to get away from the castle.

xXx

At sundown, I walked down the hall, towards the front gate.

"Where are you going?"

I groaned recognizing the voice.

"No where that concerns you, Guy."

He leaned against the wall, as though he were expecting me to walk by.

"The Sheriff asked me to find you," he insisted, taking a step in front of me. "He has a plan he wants us both to be apart of. He's experimenting with a new substance tonight."

"Well, I have plans of my own," I stated, picking up my dress and strolling past him. "You can fill me in tomorrow."

Guy snatched my upper arm and turned me around. "What plans? I need something to report back to the Sheriff."

I rolled my eyes and jerked my arm out of his grasps. "Fine. If you must know I'm spending the evening with Lady Lucinda. She claims she is betrothed to Prince John so she is a good friend to keep close."

He actually chuckled at that. "Oh really, she's marrying Prince John now? I recall her last visit she was supposedly going off to marry the king of Spain even though he already had a queen at the time."

I huffed. "She was a young girl at the time. She probably just had wife and mistress confused… Look, we do know for a fact her father is close with Prince John so she could very well be telling the truth."

Guy opened but before he had the chance to retort, I heard the very devil we spoke of.

"Lacey! What is keeping you? I've had our carriage ready since sundown." Lucinda's expression softened the moment her sapphire eyes met with Guy's. "Oh, hello Guy. It's been quite some time…"

He merely nodded and muttered, "Lady Lucinda."

Lucinda smiled and stepped closer to him until the only space between them was the length of a small candlestick.

"I trust Lacey has told you the news of my betrothal," she asked, gazing up at him, stroking his cheek. "But don't worry. You'll always hold a special place in my heart."

I shot a horrified glance between the two of them. Lucinda placed her hand on Guy's chest. I could easily tell he was uncomfortable even if his face lacked the emotion.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed Lucinda's arm. "Okay, can we leave now before I vomit? You said the carriage was ready, right?"

"Oh yes, that's right," she said, letting out a giggle. "Farewell, Guy of Gisborne."

Instead of acknowledging her, he ordered me, "Be sure to report to the Sheriff the moment you get back to the castle."

"Fine."

xXx

Lucinda's carriage took us out of Nottingham to a town that appeared much bigger. I pushed the veil aside and found people laughing and dancing cheerfully.

"Welcome to York," Lucinda said, cheerfully.

I have heard a great deal about this city but I have never been. Vaisey rarely took me out of Nottingham.

Lucinda's men escorted us out of the carriage. The moment my feet touched the ground, she waved her hand to dismiss them.

"Trust me, we will have much more fun without them tailing us," she insisted.

I shrugged, having no issues with that.

She took my arm and the two of us walked towards what appeared to be a tavern. I took a glance down a nearby street. A woman was lying on her side with a child no more than four years of age, sitting beside her. An old man struggled down the dirt road, relying only on a stick for support. I slowly started to step towards that road.

"Lacey, where are you going?" Lucinda demanded, yanking my arm towards her. "You don't want to go that way. That's where all the poor people live."

I sighed and followed her, commenting, "I never realized there was such poverty here in York."

She shrugged. "It's everywhere, but what can you do?"

I did not reply but instead just let her lead me into the tavern. The inside of appeared much more bright and cheerful than the darkness outside. People laughed and danced gleefully. Some clasped their mugs together and I saw the ale splash out like raindrops.

"Wait here," Lucinda instructed, stopping us by a small round table. "I'll get us some drinks."

She picked up her ivory gown and marched up to the man behind the counter, demanding, "Two ales… oh and do you have some whiskey back there too?"

I giggled nervously. This will sure be an interesting night, as it usually was with Lucinda.

"Well, hello there, ma-lady," a voice slurred behind me.

I turned around. A young man, wearing a hat stood behind me. He appeared slightly older than me. When he grinned, I saw his right tooth slightly popped out. Other than that, he appeared fairly handsome with his thick blonde locks streaming under his hat.

"Hi," I replied, flipping my hair in front of my shoulder.

"What's a pretty young thing like you doing here by yourself?"

"I'm actually here with a friend," I said, nodding my head back towards Lucinda, who still chatted with the man serving drinks.

"I see," he said, taking a step closer to me. "How would you like to make another friend?"

He leaned in to kiss me, but I stopped him by slamming my hand on his chest.

"One question," I interjected. "Do you have a wife?"

He shrugged. "Yes, but she's not here now."

I chuckled and shoved him away. "Okay, you can go now."

He stared at me, bewildered, but stepped back towards me. "Are you serious? What's it matter if I've got a wife? Like I said, she's not here."

This man continued to advance towards me, and I once again pushed him with both hands and drew my knife.

"I said, go away," I gritted, clasping the knife.

Still, he stepped forward.

"Hey!" Lucinda's voice shrilled from behind me. "I believe my friend said to leave her alone. You best listen or I'll have my father throw you in Prince John's deepest dungeons."

He held up both hands and started to turn, muttering, "Fine."

Lucinda laughed as we sat down at our small round table, handing me my mug of ale. "What was wrong with him? Was it the tooth? I can see how that might be a bother."

I shook my head, taking a sip of ale. "He told me he had a wife. Believe me, I don't want to deal with that again."

She continued to giggle and remarked, "I guess that would become a nuisance after a while."

Lucinda poured some whiskey into two smaller cups. "Drink this one quickly."

I grinned and obliged to her demand and almost choked on it. Within moments, I could already feel the fizzle slither up to my head.

"That's good, right?" she asked with a chuckle.

I nodded, coughing a bit. "At little harsh, but still good."

"Splendid!" she exclaimed, pouring some more. "Let's have another."

And so we did have another, and some more after that. After a while, the room appeared brighter. I actually wanted to sing along with the people across the room, with their arms around each other's shoulders, tilting their hats in joy.

"So…" Lucinda drawled, the slur elevating in her tone, "Sir Guy… he's, uh… rather dreamy, don't you think?"

I took a sip of ale and stared at her for a moment. My mind spun softly, unable to think of an immediate response. I burst out in laughter.

She leaned back, taking offense. "What? Even you have to admit, he's quite handsome… right?"

"Well… sure, I guess," I admitted, taking another slurp from my mug, "but he's, uh… he's really… mean."

Lucinda laughed and flung her hand, "Oh you're just saying that because he was brought in to serve the Sheriff while you were still a girl. He's kind of like… he's like a brother to you."

I leaned back in attempt to calm the whirlpool spinning in my head and considered her words. Growing up, all I knew was Vaisey's care. He never told me who my real parents were, or whether or not I have any siblings.

"Is that what having a brother is like?" I asked her.

"More or less," she replied with a shrug, and then sloppily leaned forward. "Anyway, I know I am to marry Prince John… but, I thought perhaps I could still take Guy as my lover."

"Lover…" I repeated, tilting my head, before my eyes lit up like firewood. "If he were your… lover, he would come live with you, right?

She nodded, clasping her mug. "But of course, he would serve Prince John directly."

I sat up straighter. "That… is… BRILIANT! Then… he would be away from Nottingham, and no one would stand in my way of…"

Her eyes brightened as she leaned in closer to me. "Do you really think Guy will want… will maybe want to…"

My arm rested on the table, with my hand still around my mug. Suddenly, it felt difficult to even hold my head up.

"Well, he might… maybe he…" I slurred, trying to sit up straighter. "He wouldn't have a choice… if you were to order him… right?"

She gawked at me for a moment and then giggled. "But of course! How could I not think of that? I will be… a princess after all."

"Well, if it isn't the Lady Lucinda," a young man walked behind her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She gazed up sloppily and beamed, "Thomas! What a delight! I was so hoping you would be here." She pointed her finger way off to the left and said, "This is my friend, Lacey, uh… Lacey of Nottingham."

He took his hat off, revealing his short black curls, and nodded. "Pleasure."

They continued to chat. I felt my conscious drifting in and out. If I closed my eyes for too long I may just fall asleep right here at this table.

Thomas leaned over Lucinda's shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes brightened like a flaming candle and she clapped her hands together.

"Oh, that does sound marvelous," she declared. "Shall we go now?"

I raised my mug, having a thought of what the two of them planned to do next. "Go on then. I'll be here with my drink."

"Oh Lacey, you must join us!" Lucinda insisted, standing up.

I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

She grabbed my hand, forcing me to my feet. "Come! I promise this will be the best adventure we've ever had!"

Lucinda did not even wait for me to answer as she dragged me behind her, following her friend, Thomas.

Thomas took the two of us to his carriage, leading us to his grand manor. When the wheels stopped, I peered out and squinted my eyes at this home. It appeared to be moving. I put my hand on my head, wiping the sweat as my mind continued its never ending whirlpool.

Lucinda and I followed Thomas to a small candlelight room, filled with red cushions surrounded by wool blankets. My body collapsed down on one drawing comfort from the soft material. Lucinda slumped down right next to me and giggled. Thomas picked up a pitcher on the small table in the corner and poured out three drinks. He then pulled a tiny bag from the inside of his shirt and dropped what looked like some sort of powder in each cup.

"What is that?" I asked Lucinda in a whisper.

She grinned and answered, "Something that will make you feel the most splendid you've ever felt in your life."

Before I could react, Thomas had giver her two of the cups and she started shoving one in my face, insisting I drink it. I grabbed it just to get her off of me. We clicked our cups together and we drank. It tasted just as normal wine. Whatever he put in it did not seem to affect that. For a moment, I felt nothing, then my body felt suddenly heavy. I had difficulty moving even my arm up. I slowly leaned my head to the right. The walls seemed to be getting bigger.

"So, Lacey, how do you feel?" Thomas asked me, while Lucinda kept switching between giggling and leaning her head back in awe.

"I feel…" I tilted my own head up, trying to come up with a word, any word for this moment. "I feel… everything."

I saw him smile, or I think he smiled. My eyes slowly twirled around the room. The candles appeared to be moving up and down. One single flame burned blighter than all the others. It looked as though it might just swallow up this whole room.

"Come," Lucinda said, grabbing my arm, "Let's go out to the garden. I feel in need of some flesh air."

I slowly stumbled up and followed her, feeling a numbness where she had touched my arm.

We walked outside, observing a black sky shimmering with starlight. I turned my head, "Where's…" I could not think of his name.

Lucinda just laughed. "Oh don't worry about… uh, him. We can have fun… just us."

She grabbed my hands and spun me around. I felt if my feet could lift from the ground I would fly away. My hands slipped away and I feel to the ground, laughing. Lucinda reached down to help me up, but instead I pulled her down. She twittered and grabbed both my hands, pinning me to the ground. Slowly, Lucinda drew her head down to mine and touched her soft lips on mine. She caressed my lips to hers, while holding my hands. I tried to push her off but could not move my body. For a moment, her warmth brought me comfort.

"Lucinda," I made a second attempt to push her off.

She only cackled. "What's the matter, Lacey? No one is here."

I let her kiss me again. My body grew numb and I closed my eyes. Lucinda moved one down, tracing my laced up dress. Her fingers crawled up my chest, softly… at first. Lucinda clasped one hand around my throat and then the other and pressed. I could feel my airway thin as I gasped for breath.

"Lu… stop…"

She tilted her head and offered a sly grin. "You will not get in my way."

xXx

My head jerked up, my skin sticky with sweat. I grabbed a nearby tree and used it to stumble to a stand. I glanced around my new surroundings. My eyes felt like they had been drained of any liquid. I do not think I could cry if I wanted to.

When I looked around, all I saw was trees so tall they blocked the sunlight. Something seemed familiar.

"Much!" a voice hollered, sounding exasperated. "We're going this way, Much!"

My body froze as I clung to the tree. I knew that voice. Somehow I wound up in Sherwood Forest, home of Robin Hood.


End file.
